Las sorpresas de la vida
by PazCollen
Summary: Porque no siempre se elige a la persona indicada...Bella viaja decepcionada por Edward Cullen,su amor platónico,y Tanya,la novia de este... Leanla!Plis!
1. Mi nueva vida

Las sorpresas de la vida

**Porque siempre se elige a la persona equibocada**

_Las sorpresas de la vida_

_¿Por que elegimos a los equivocados? ¿Por qué el amor no es para todos? Sabía que tenía que alejarme en este momento de Forks, __**mi **__familia me traicionó. Ahora era hora de dejarlos ir a todos. Dejar ir a mis amigos, dejar ir a mi amor. Mi prima sabría cómo hacerme olvidar. Hoy mi vida cambiaría, hoy sería una nueva chica sería Isabella Swan, o mejor dicho la torpe Bella se iría y traería a la chica que siempre quise ser._

_Porque a pesar de que quienes amaba me hirieron, las personas que me quieren y yo quiero serian un ancla, serían mi cura y mi salvación._

_Subí al avión, con expectativas. Porque después de todo lo que he vivido, ¿con que me sorprendería la vida? _

_Ya la vida no me pegaría mas bofeteadas porque yo las esquivaría..._

_Capitulo 1_

_Dolor. Los Cullen eran esa sensación. Edward...quisiera que sepa que este dolor que siento es gracias a él. Desde que se puso de novio con ella era diferente, distante y frio._

_Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que junto a él toda su familia cambio. A quienes creía amigos fieles demostraron ser desconocidos fríos, bueno...Emmett siempre será mi hermano. Él siempre me apoyo y de su familia es el único que sabe la verdad. El único que vi la verdadera Tanya, la novia de Edward._

_Tanya es la novia de el amor de mi vida, de Edward. Ella es el diablo, es una mala persona, engreída, hueca... Pero no muestra su verdadera cara a todo el mundo. Para todos ella es un ángel caído del cielo, la mejor persona, la mejor amiga del mundo, la mejor novia._

_Pronto llegaría a mi nuevo hogar. A la casa de mi prima, a la casa de Paz. Haría una nueva vida, nuevos amigos._

_Cuando el avión aterrice dejaría de ser Bella la ingenua. A lo lejos veía a mi prima con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojitos verdes mirándome casi se tropieza cuando, sin querer, corrió hacia mí._

_-¡Bellaaaaaa!-gritó mientras corría hacia mí._

_-¡Hola, Paz!¿Como haz estado?-exclame abrazándola._

_-Bien, vamos. Mamá y papá nos esperan, pero cuéntame cómo esta mi tío Charlie-dijo en voz alta, mientras ambas caminábamos hacia mis tíos._

_-Papá esta bien, un poco molesto porque vengo a pasar rato contigo pero se la aguanta-murmure para ella._

_Caminamos en silencio y creo saber el porqué. Normalmente Paz habla mucho pero cuando está observando la ropa de alguien lo hace en silencio, hasta que llega el momento de criticarla o alagarla. Por otro lado, hace un montón que no la veía y realmente estaba más alta, más bella y su cuerpo era escultural, hace más de cinco años que no la veía, y su cuerpo había tomado muchas curvas._

_Caminaba siguiéndola a ella, pero no sabía dónde iba mi prima. Y cuando paró de caminar me sorprendí, pero más cuando vi como se abrazaba de un chico. El cual me hizo acordar de Jasper, porque era alto, musculoso y tenia ojos azules, pero su cabello no era como el de Jasper era un tono más oscuro, era un rubio muy oscuro casi castaño. Y más cuando este me habló._

_-Hola, Bella, soy Bruno pero llámame Bru, soy el novio de Paz. Me a torturado con que llegabas toda la semana-me dijo._

_-Oh, lamento eso, pero realmente, tú conoces a mi prima._

_-¡Hola, Bella!-dijo una chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro ella era castaña clara con ojosa azul verdosos radiantes y un cuerpo de modelo-,soy Vida, la mejor amiga de Paz, y este es mi novio, Mark-el chico al lado de Vida me sonrió y asintió me fije en sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos verdes._

_-Hola, a ambos. Paz, ¿donde están mis tíos?-le dije a la rubia_

_-Por hoy de viaje, vuelven mañana. Los chicos y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿quieres acompañarnos?-me pregunto._

_-Podría ir a dar una vuelta caminando sé dónde queda casa._

_-Bueno, pero llega pronto. Mark, Bru, ¿llevan las maletas?_

_-Hasta luego-fue todo lo que pude murmurar._

_Como lo hacía desde que mis padre me trajo por primera vez a que visitar a mis tíos, caminé por el bosque. Sabía el recorrido de memoria. Pasear por el borde del rio era lo que más me gustaba. El río era cristalino, celeste y puro._

_Caminé por el río pero muy cerca de la casa de Paz, de mi nueva casa. Tropecé y caí. Por un momento creí que moriría, que no vería nunca más a mi padre ni a mi prima, ni a Emmett...Pero alguien me sostenía alguien cuya mirada era verde, verde como una esmeralda, idénticos a los de Edward...Pero su sonrisa era mucho más bella que la de Edward y su cabello más oscuros que este, era mucho más lindo._

_-¿Estás bien?-pregunto con ansia, curiosidad y ¿preocupación? mientras me miraba con curiosidad y ¿deseo?_

_-Sí, muchas gracias-le dije sonriendo._

_-Lo siento, debo irme; pero que nos volvamos a ver-me dijo respondiéndome con otra gran y hermosa sonrisa. Mostrándome sus perfectos dientes._

_Corrí a la casa blanca de mi amada pariente. Caminé hacia el ventanal de mi nueva casa, mi prima no estaba eso era raro. Caminé por el jardín florido, por el caminito de piedras que tanto había transitado de niña. Ese camino de piedras que mi padre me había llevado en brazos…_


	2. Recuerdos

_Capitulo 2_

_Un largo año…Después de un año lejos de Forks; volvía a reencontrarme con mis amigos y con mi familia. Todavía recordaba riendo todo lo que había pasado ese año; recordaba como conocí a Matt, como me empezó a gustar Matt_

_FhasBlak_

_-¡Paaaz! ¿Donde estas!-grite al entrar a la casa._

_-¡Aquí, Bells! En la cochera; ven tengo un regalo para ti, y te quiero presentar a alguien-gritó desde la cochera. Camine lentamente hasta la cochera: "regalo para ti, Bells" en boca de Paz era algo peligroso; mi prima y mis tíos sabían que no me gustaba alardear u ostentar. Y dijo que me quería presentar a mi… eso era más raro…¿Quién será?_

_Al llegar a destino me encontré con un lujoso auto negro; por lo poco que había aprendido de mecánica era un Austin Martin. No me moleste porque aquí no llamaría la atención tanto como lo haría en Forks. Pero detrás del coche estaba un chico de ojos verdes, con cabellos castaños revueltos, con unos pocos músculos pero se notaba que los tenia; pero lo que lo delató fue su sonrisa. Era el chico del río, mi salvador._

_-Bella te presento a Matt ella es Isabella Swan, mi hermosa prima._

_-¿Tu?-murmuro antes de tendiéndome la mano, pero la agarre muy gustosa-Hola, Isa. Un placer, tu prima es mi mejor amiga aunque nunca me allá hablado de ti-en cualquier persona que me llamen Isa no me hubiera gustado, pero en el sonaba…lindo. Matt me gustaba, y mucho._

_-Hola, Matthy, mi primita es así no habla mucho de me alegro de conocerte-susurre sonriendo._

_Fin del FashBlack_

_Aun recordaba cómo me convenció de cantar, bailar y ser su novia._

FashBlack

No recordaba el momento que me uní tanto a Matt, en un par de semanas se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Me había escuchado cantar, y me quería convencer de cantar en la banda de Paz, Bru, Mark y él. Para mi Vida tendría que haberse quedado con el puesto restante pero según todos y ella misma cantaba mal.

-Vamos, Isa, cántame-me insistió por última vez, porque puse la pista y subí al escenario de su casa, tome el micrófono y como la primera vez que leí la letra pensé en… Edward

"No te encuentro en mis sueños

No te busco ni te espero

Ese cielo solo nuestro

Se ha perdido en el recuerdo

No te veo no te tengo

No te siento y me pierdo

Donde están esos sueños

Que soñábamos despiertos

Y porque

Dime por que

Tanto amor se termino

El dolor nos venció

Y porque

Dime por que

Aquel beso se olvido

Se perdió y al fin murió

Con la llave de la vida

En mi alma yo abriría

Tus ventanas y tus puertas

Y tus miedos con caricias

Con mis ojos transparentes

Con mis manos siempre tibias

Sanaría los recuerdos

Besaría tus heridas

Y porque

Dime por que

Tanto amor se termino

El dolor nos venció

Y porque

Dime por que

Aquel beso se olvido

Se perdió y al fin murió

Y porque

Dime por que

Tanto amor se termino

El dolor nos venció

Y porque

Dime por que

Aquel beso se olvido

Se perdió y al fin murió"

_No era la primera vez que la cantaba. De mis ojos se escapo una lagrima, siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Matt corrió hacia mí, al verme llorar, todos sabían que me había pasado con los Cullen…_

_Pero al abrazarlo me di cuenta de algo: ellos me dejaron ir a mí, y yo los tendría que dejar ir a ellos hacerme fuerte y que todos vean a una chica nueva. Y cantar me haría fuerte._

_-Acepto, Matt. Formare parte de la banda-murmure acurrucada en su pecho, me seque las lagrimas._

_-Bella, tengo que decirte algo-susurro el contra mis cabellos-. Desde que te conocí mi mundo cambió, desde que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en tu boca. Me encantas, y… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?_

_-Matt, la verdad, tú me gustas mucho-vi como su rostro se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa, y nacía en sus ojos la alegría-, te quiero y mucho pero como amigos-por un momento pensé ¿Qué mal me haría salir con Matt? Si Edward ya había se había ido y "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y yo queria ser fuerte. Matt me hacía fuerte.-Matt, acepto ser tu novia, acepto amarte, acepto._

_Lentamente se fue acercando hacia mí._

_Nuestros labios estaban a un par de centímetros, se estaban rozando. Pero cuando cerré mis ojos ese simple roce se fundió en un beso. Él me tomo de la cintura, y yo enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y tome sus pelos con mis manos._

_Siempre soñé que mi primer beso fuera con Edward, y que fuera como tocar el cielo con las manos pero con Matt era diferente era tocar el cielo con las manos._

_-Te quiero, novio mío-le susurre mordiéndole el labio inferior._

_-Y yo más, amada novia-murmuro en mi oreja cuando deje de morderlo-cuando se entere tu prima…_

_Fin del FlasBlack_

_Todo en mi vida cambio gracias a Matt. Pero hoy volvía a Forks, y quiera o no vería a los Cullen de nuevo; pero no estaría sola "La Banda", como nos llamaban todos, me acompañarían._

_Y verían a una nueva Bella, a la fuerte no a la torpe…_


	3. No todo es perfecto

_Capitulo 3_

_Punto de vista de Edward_

_Las cosas cambian de un día para el otro… parece que hace demasiado tiempo tuve una mejor amiga llamada Bella… que hubo un tiempo donde había felicidad en mi vida estaba completa…Hoy no tenia felicidad, Tanya era felicidad pero algo me faltaba, ya no había chispas como antes._

_Era el primer día de clases, y mis hermanos y yo íbamos camino en mi amado Volvo plateado…Forks estuvo muy tranquilo todo este tiempo. Como siempre nublado._

_Como hacíamos todos los años antes de la primera clase nos reuníamos en el estacionamiento del instituto. Pero algo nuevo ocurrió dos autos se aparcaron en el estacionamiento: un Austin Martin negro y un Volvo rojo._

_-¡Que auto!-murmuro Jazz._

_Del auto rojo salió el conductor un chico de cabellos rubios oscuros casi castaños y ojos celestes por lo que pude ver tenia ojos azules, camino hasta la puerta del copiloto del cual salió una chica rubia ojiverde con un cuerpo despampanante vestida con un pantalón de jean y unos tacos rojos una remera negra con la palabra "Love" escrita en blanco y rojo, y con un tapado rojo como el de sus zapatos. De los asientos traseros salió una chica castaña y un chico castaño. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver bajar del Austin a una castaña con unos tacones color negro un pantalón negro una remera que le llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla color plateada y dorada con la palabra "LOVE" en brillos rojos, y un tapado negro. Su pelo caoba caía en ondas hasta su cintura, tenía unos anteojos de sol por ello no podía verle los ojos. Había tres chicas nuevas: una rubia y dos castañas, y una de ellas era despampanante…Ya quiero que me toque con ella._

_Mientras pensaba no vi como un chico se le acercaba por detrás a la castaña y le abrazaba de la cintura, y era alto castaño claro, musculoso y de ojos verdes. Y ella le sonreía, era lo único que me faltaba, se coqueteaban mutuamente._

_Era hora que entremos a clases mi primer clase la compartía con Emmett, pero para mi desgracia Emmett estaba peleado con toda la familia. Y para colmo no compartía clase con ninguno de los nuevos._

_La clase siguiente la compartía con mi hermanita quien estaba enojada porque Jazz se "babeaba" por las nuevas._

_Llego la hora del almuerzo y casi corro desesperado quería verlos… Pero cuando llegue a la cafetería no estaban ni ellos ni nadie._

_-¿Dónde diablos esta todo el mundo?-pregunte a la nada. Muy a lo legos llegaba a mis oídos música alguien cantaba, salí instantáneamente de la cafetería siguiendo a la música… En el estacionamiento había una muchedumbre creo que casi todo el pueblo se encontraba allí. Pero en un escenario estaban los cinco chicos, los cinco nuevos, estaban cantando._

_Trate de acercarme para ver, para verla… Y todo lo que vi me impacto: vi a aquella persona que hace tanto no la veía, vi a mi mejor amiga, a…_

_-¿Bella?-ese murmullo se me escapo de mi boca… La nueva castaña era Bella, mi ex mejor amigo. Esa castaña que me había cautivado hace un año me había lastimado._

_-Hoy llega en forma de amor-terminaron de cantar._

_-Arriba todo el mundo-grito la rubia-¿Quién se atreve a ser mi gitano?-grito y empezó a cantar, pero aunque la rubia bailaba bien. No quería verla a ella solo quería ver a Bella pero no estaba, se había ido, pero ¿A dónde?_

_Cuando la música ceso salió de un costado Bella._

_-Y ahora, reina gitana, ¿Qué canto?-dijo bien alto_

_-No sé, pero yo escapare-dijo la rubia. Bella rio_

_-Cada vez te siento más cerca de vos me enamoro y te guardo en mi piel-comenzó a cantar con una voz dulce, Bella la tímida cantaba sin temor sin vergüenza alguna y, para mi sorpresa, cuando termino de cantar llego un chico y ¡la beso!_

_Muy pronto localice a mi familia. Todos estaban sorprendidos, al parecer también habían visto a Bella…_

_-¿La has visto? ¡Es Bella!-dijo una Alice muy alocada. Sabía que Alice extrañaba a Bella, después de todo era su mejor amiga… Tanya no la remplazaba para nada, Alice la quería pero no era lo mismo._

_-Si la he visto, Alice, está más guapa de lo que recordaba- a mi mente solo venían imágenes de Bella de pequeña y la que acababa de ver a esa impactante chica castaña que había dejado baba en la boca de varios de los estudiantes…_

_-Debemos hablar con ella-dijo Esme._

_-No creo que sea lo correcto-dijo Jazz._


	4. Reencuentros

Capitulo 4

POV Bella

El mini recital de mi banda había sido un éxito por completo todos estaban, casi me muero de vergüenza cuando Matt me beso enfrente a todo Forks, vi que más de medio pueblo estaba en el aparcamiento, y todo el instituto…

Cuando terminamos de cantar, y termino la hora del almuerzo nos dejaron quedarnos diez minutos más de recreación, pero luego de eso se venía una hora en la cual no estaría con ningún integrante de la banda. Matt estaba bastante preocupado porque él quería pasar todas las clases conmigo.

-¿Estás segura que vas a estar bien sola? Podría cambiar esa clase con alguien…-murmuro con preocupación Matt.

-Matt, mi amor, tranquilo voy a estar bien sola seguro que Angi y Mike estarán ahí, estaré bien enserio estaré bien-lo bese en los labios después de que me allá besado en el recital nada me daría vergüenza, sabía que él me quería mucho- sabes que te amo, ¿no?-le murmure con cariño.

-No más de lo que te amo a ti-me dijo con todo el amor que una mujer podría desear.

-Es no me lo creo-le dije asiendo mis "ojitos" como él lo llamaba y sonriéndole coquetamente, sonrisa que él no podía resistir. Como siempre trato de resistir mi sonrisa y mis "ojitos" pero no pudo y termino sonriéndome y besándome…

-Matt, debo entrar a Biología.

-¿Segura?-dijo antes de besarme-¿no te quieres quedar aquí conmigo?-dijo en un tono de extorción.

-Por supuesto que quiero quedarme contigo, pero no podemos, vamos, debemos ir a clases-le dije sonriendo me despedí dándole un pequeño besito-nos vemos, te amo.

-Adiós, ya te estoy extrañando-murmuro haciendo amo.

Me dirigí hacia el aula de Biología el mismo aula en el que me divertía con Edward hace dos años…Cuando llegue me percate que un Cullen estaba en esa clase, pero no era un Cullen cualquiera, era Edward, Edward Cullen, mi ex mejor amigo, la razón por la que me fui de Forks. Pero también me percate que al lado de Edward Cullen había el único lugar libre de todo el salón. Y lamentablemente me debía de sentar con él.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a mi clase, señorita Swan-murmuro el profesor-, siéntese con el señor Cullen.

-Gracias-le murmure.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde me sentaría todo el año. ¡Dios, que tortura! Me sentaría por la razón por la que llore noches enteras.

-Hola, Bella-murmuro esa voz aterciopelada que tanto conocía.

-Isabella para ti-le dije de una manera cortante.

-Lo siento, Isabella-me dijo pero le ignore, de vez en cuando de reojo miraba a ver si él me observaba, y así era me observaba. La hora de Biología se paso rápidamente pero mis ansias de ver a Matt crecían a cada minuto. Quería verlo con todo mí ser. Pero mi próxima clase me tocaba con Emmett, con mi hermanito del alma, el único de los Cullen que sabía toda la verdad. El único que a pesar de que pase el tiempo le seguía hablando.

-¡Emmett, hermanito!-corrí al verlo, él me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso, como solía hacerlo, después de todo el tiempo nunca pasaba…


	5. Todos algo tienen que hacer

**Se que es mas corto de lo que esperan me alegro mucho de que alguien me lea,y el cap. es corto porque quería actualizar rápido**

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

POV Emmett

Por fin volvía mi hermanita a mi vida…y con ella sus amigos: Vida, Paz, Bru, Mark y Matt. Matt me agradaba me gusta, pero también le tenía unos ciertos celos, ya que era el novio de mi pequeña. Por un lado, la noticia me gustaba, Bella se propuso olvidar a mi idiota hermano Edward y cambiarlo por otra persona que no la haría sufrir, todo lo contrario la amaba con toda su alma. Paz también la quería mucho, y como no esperar lo de una prima, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario en actitudes y rasgos parecían hermanas. Bru, el novio de Paz, era una persona encantadora me recordaba a Jasper, era muy tranquilo y rubio, pero por otro lado era divertido. Vida era una persona dedicada a lo que quiere hacer y muy amorosa. Su novio, Mark, el hermano de Matt, es el sensible del grupo, de la banda.

-¡Emmett, hermanito!-grito corriendo hacia mí Bella. Me sorprendió cuando salto para que la abrazara. Qué lindo era sentir de nuevo a mi hermanita en casa.

-¡Bellita, que linda que estas!-murmure besándole la mejilla. Y lo cierto era que estaba más bella que nunca, en el tiempo que no la vi había cambiado.

-Gracias, Em- murmuro sonrojada-, vamos hay entrar a clases, no quiero que los tíos se molesten conmigo.

Juntos nos encaminamos a clases de Idioma. La clase no fue aburrida, tenía a mi hermanita para divertirme, ya no era torpe, al parecer su prima había insistido meses enteros en caminar con libros en la cabeza, y luego con tacos. Ella lo cuenta como si fuera tortura pero todos le veíamos como una anécdota graciosa, una broma.

-¿Vas a volver a casa?-le pregunte a Bella. Sos tíos habían comprado una casa para la banda.

-No, porque tú y papá se mudaran con nosotros-me respondió con una sonrisa-, ya he hablado con papá y… ¡acepto!-dijo con alegría.

POV Alice

Iba caminando con Jazzy de mi mano y con Tanya a mi derecha, estaba anonadada mi mejor amiga había vuelto. Lástima que ya no me quería. Algo tengo que hacer.

POV Jasper

Mi ex hermanita volvió. Pero no me quiere tiene nuevos amigos. Algo tengo que hacer.

POV Rosalie

Bella volvió, mi amiga volvió, pero ella me robo a Emmett. Algo tengo que hacer contra eso no puedo seguir sin él.

POV Tanya

Puedo tener tanta mala suerte en la vida, ¡Dios! Vuelven los problemas, volvió Isabella Swan…pero algo _**voy**_ a hacer._** Edward es Mio**_.


	6. ¡Cuidado! hay Baba y celos

Capitulo 6

POV Bella

Estábamos con mis amigos en el living de la casa regostada en el regazo de Matt y en los pies de Paz. De repente se me ocurrió una idea.

-¡Chicos! ¿Vamos a la Push?-dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Matt con un tono celoso-Ir a ver a _Jake._

-Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Celoso?-le pregunto fingiendo inocencia, Matt me miro con celos en la mirada y me abrazo por la cintura, le sonrió y le digo-Sabes que mi corazón te pertenece a ti, Matthy.

-Isa…-le sonreí de una manera que él nunca pudo resistir-, está bien, pero no te alejas de mi.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-grite feliz besándole la mejilla-, te quiero-murmure para él solo.

-Vamos en mi auto-dijo Paz.

-Está bien pero yo conduzco-le dije. Paz hizo un puchero pero me entrego las llaves de su coche antes de llegar llame a Em y Angi para que vinieran a disfrutar. Paz y Vida hicieron un bolso grande como para mudarse pero solo eran trajes de baños y comida. Todos estábamos con nuestra ropa de playa puesta nos subimos al vehículo, y fuimos a la Push.

Cuando llegue admire mí alrededor. Todo era como lo recordaba, la arena estaba blanca y llegado a un punto se mesclaba con la tierra, el agua era de un celeste puro hasta que llegaba a un punto que era azul oscuro. La banda quería ir a nadar, no me podía oponer. Veía en los ojos de Matthy que deseaba ir al mar pero si yo no iba él no se metería, no podía verle triste, así que me metí al agua con mi novio.

Igualmente Matthy se puso celoso, quiso tapar las partes desnudas de mi cuerpo más de una vez. Cuando salimos vimos llegar a un moreno alto sonriendo. Cuando lo vi más de cerca lo reconocí era Jacob, Jacob Black, mi amigo.

-¡Jakeeeeeee!-corrí hacia él. Casi se le salen de lugar los ojos al verme en bikini.

-¡Bels!-me dijo abrazándome-estas muy bella.

-Ven te presento a mi prima Paz-le dije indicándole con la mano a Paz-, a su novio Bru-le mostré al rubio-a Vida-le indique a la castaña-a su novio Mark y a Matt, su hermano y mi novio-le termine de presentar a la banda, cuando nombre a mi novio, este vino y me tomo de la cintura. Jake no lo miro raro pues tenía novia, pero me gusta que Matt se ponga celoso.

Pero deje de prestarle atención por un momento para ver que hacia Jake, me sorprendió verlo mirando en círculos a ver si encontraba a alguien… de repente su cara cambio de alegría a ira fue entonces cuando me detuve a ver que los Cullen estaban allí, y los hombres Cullen me miraban con ojos fuera de órbita… y con baba en la boca.


	7. La playa

Capitulo 7

Matthy estaba cada vez más celoso, era una cosa que nunca me cansaría de ver: a mi novio celoso. Por otro lado, Tanya Denali, la novia de Edward Cullen, estaba encima de él. No se alejaba de Edward estaba muy pegada a él, cada cinco minutos lo besaba pero el chico no le prestaba ni la mínima atención todo lo contrario Edward no apartaba la mirada del lugar donde estábamos nosotros.

Leah, la novia de Jake, se había acercado al ver a su novio y me reconoció, pues antes de irme fuimos muy buenas amigas, ahora estaba charlando animadamente con Vida, al parecer, tenían mucho en común. Emmett había llegado hace media hora y estaba hablando con Bru sobre coches y cada tanto miraba en dirección a los Cullen, obviamente, buscaba a Rosalie. Angela vino con Em y estaba hablando con Paz acordando cuando íbamos de compras. Mientras todos hablaban yo me reservaba a estar recostada con Matt escuchando las anécdotas de Jake.

Todo era tranquilo en la Push, nadie podía molestarnos, nada podía robarme mi día perfecto en la Push.

-¡Jake, amigo!-grito una voz desconocida.

-¡Sam, Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul! Les presento a mis nuevos amigos: Paz, Bru, Mark, Vida, Matt y a mi vieja amiga Bella Swan-les dijo a la banda de chicos que venían hacia nosotros, y fue cuando los reconocí eran "La secta" como los llamaba antes de conocerlos pero ahora los llamo "La Manada" porque eran una familia de amigos todos eran morenos, altos y amigables, y los quería era muy buenos amigos míos.

-¡Bella!-gritaron todos juntos corriendo hacia mí. Me pare para que puedan abrazarme. Brazos gigantes rodearon de a uno mi pequeña extrañamos-dijo Sam.

Me sonroje acto que últimamente solo lo hacía en presencia de La Banda.

-Y estas muy bella-me dijo Jared, creo que con la intención que mis mejillas se oscurecieran mas pero no lo logro.

-Pues, gracias-dije batiendo las pestañas, pude oír el carraspeo de Matt-, pero chicos, les presento a Matt, mi novio-dije viendo la sonrisa de conformidad de mi chico-, Paz, mi prima, y su novio Bru-dije señalado a la pareja rubia-a mi cuñado, Mark, y mi amiga, Vida-señale a la pareja de castaños.

La banda y la manada se llevo bien desde el comienzo y nos fuimos muy contentos de la Push. Después de todo volví a ver a mis amigos, y los Cullen no fueron problema por hoy.

_Pero nunca se sabe cuando esta cosa puede cambiar…_

* * *

**_Se que es corto pero es lo que soy capas de escribir._**

**_dejen Reviews y actualizo en poco tiempo =) lo prometo_**

**_y recuerden una opinion es un Reviews, un Reviews= :) hacerme feliz y darme inspiracion_**


	8. La playa POV Edward

**Se que es corto pero bueno...no tengo excusas.**

**Voy a decir lo que dicen todos:**

**La historia y algunos personajes son míos, los demás son de Meyer...**

**Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Pov Edward

Cuanta rabia me daba verla a ella tan… sexy con el tonto de pelo marrón claro. Trataba de no prestarles atención pero se me hacía imposible. Mis ojos la miraban sin necesidad de una orden de mi cerebro, inconscientemente la miraba; no podía dejar que mi boca quedara abierta por las curvas que había tomado su cuerpo en el tiempo que no la veía. Intente de poner todo mi cuidado en mi novia, pero no pude.

-Eddie, ¿vamos a nadar?-pregunto Tanya con ojos de suplica.

Asentí con la cabeza. Quizás yendo a nadar me despejaría y dejaría de ver el perfecto cuerpo de Bella. Pero no funciono. Es más, cuando Tanya me beso no sentí nada, deseaba que Bella fuera la dueña de los labios que tocaban mis labios.

Cuando salimos pude percibir a varios hombres abrazarla como si fueran viejos amigos. Pero sus viejos amigos éramos nosotros los Cullen y no nos había abrazado cuando nos vio. Está bien, nos peleamos pero nunca pensé que Bella fuera rencorosa.

Pronto nos aburrimos de estar ahí no haciendo nada y volvimos a casa.


	9. Día gris

Lo diré: la historia y algunos de los personajes son míos,otros son de Meyer, agradézcanle sin ella no habría amor vampiresco al ataque

No olviden dejar Reviews,que os disfruten.

Las quiero.

P.D:Este capitulo es corto

* * *

POV Edward

Cuando llegue a mi casa me fui enseguida a bañarme, tenía la necesidad de sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. Pero como siempre últimamente no podía sacármela de la cabeza estaba en todo momento en mi mente. Cuando me iba a dormir soñaba con besarla. Cuando besaba a Tanya pensaba que traicionaba a Bella.

¿Por qué estaba siempre en mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué me imaginaba besándola?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me pasaba a mí?

POV Bella

Era un maravilloso día para salir a cabalgar. Cabalgando podía pensar mejor aun recordaba cuando Matt me enseño a cabalga.

FlashBack

_-Vamos, Isa, mi amor, ya puedes caminar sin perder el equilibrio, y me encanta cabalgar. Hazlo por mí- me decía con voz de suplica, sabía que no me podía resistirme a él. Decidí decirle que si que quería cabalgar. Después de todo nada malo podría salir de eso, ahora podríamos escaparnos a algún lugar a estar los dos solos…_

_-Está bien, pero ¿a donde me vas a llevar ahora?-le dije al ver que se montaba al caballo._

_-A un lugar que tú debes conocer, a mi lugar secreto-me respondió con una sonrisa.__** Mi**__ sonrisa. __**Mi**__ sonrisa favorita, la que no me podía resistir-Ven, vamos._

_Matt me enseño a cabalgar y me llevo a una pradera donde abundaban flores...Me beso y me sentí como si fuéramos solo uno..._

Fin del FlashBack_  
_

Ese día,fue uno de mis mejores dí durante horas pero volví a casa cuando el cielo azul se volvió gris


	10. La verdad

**Voy a decir lo de siempre la historia es mia los personajes(menos la banda) son de Meyer**

**Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 10

POV Emmett

El cielo pasó de ser del azul del mar al gris de la tormenta. En mi cabeza resonaba la idea que estaba en mi mente haces más de un año. Pero con su llegada y con la carta de Rosalie… Diría la verdad, pero, ¿a quién? ¿Quién se lo tomaría con calma? ¿Quién no se mataría al enterarse? ¿Quién no mataría a Tanya? ¿Quién sería el más calmado? ¡Jasper! Él era el más calmado de la familia Cullen, él calmaba a Alice, la chica más activa del mundo.

Fue entonces cuando lo llame

-Hola, Jasper, te habla Emmett-le dije cuando respondió al segundo.

-_Ah, hola, Emmett, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-_dijo con un tono de duda y preocupación en su voz.

-Emm, bien, gracias, quisiera que vengas a visitarme-le respondí-, pero ve a la casa del jefe Swan.

-_Pues ¿a dónde más iba a ir? ¿Acaso no vives más allí? ¿En dónde estás viviendo?-_me dijo Jasper.

-Después te cuento, nos vemos en media hora ¿sí?-le pregunte.

-_Nos vemos-_dijo Jazz antes de cortar.

Rápidamente le pedí a Bella su coche y me dirigí a mi antigua casa. Prepare lo que necesitaba para contarle a Jasper, a los diez minutos Jazz ya estaba allí, salí a recibirlo. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba deshabitada.

-¿Qué ya no viven aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, vivimos con los tíos de Bells, con ella y sus amigos-le respondí-, pero eso no te tendría que importar. Te tengo que contar la verdad de lo que ocurrió ese día, ¿lo recuerdas?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió, por eso seguí , ese día le creyeron a Tanya sin escuchar lo que Bella tenia para decir, pero yo se la verdad. Ese día Tanya…

POV Bella

Sentía que hoy iba a pasar algo que no tendría que pasar. Pero no me pasaba nada, estábamos con Matt recostados en la cama de él. Cada vez lo quería más. Pasamos horas acostados en la cama. Pero fue cuando mi celular sonó, era Emmett.

-Hola, hermanito, ¿Qué pasa?-murmure.

-_Bells necesito que vengas a la casa del jefe Swan por favor-_murmuro del otro lado.

-Está bien nos vemos, adiós-dije antes de que él me cortara la oración.

_-Por favor, ven sola-_dijo antes de cortarme.

-Matthy, mi amor, ahora regreso- le dije a mi "salvador", como le decía en las primeras semanas después que me salvara de caer al rio.

* * *

**Se que las dejo con intriga.**

**Dejen Rewiers**


	11. El perdón

Capitulo 11

Pov Emmett

-No lo puedo cree-murmuro Jasper cuando termine de contarle la verdad-, tratamos tan mal a Bella ese día…No la escuchamos, le creímos a Tanya, que ni siquiera la conocíamos, en vez de a Bella, que la conocemos desde pequeña…

-Tranquilo, Jasper, ya lo sé, pero eso va a cambiar… Algo vamos a hacer, se lo vamos a contar a la familia-le susurre-, pero no les garantizo el perdón de Bella…Ahora tiene orgullo, pero si le ruegan por ahí llegan a conquistar su perdón, pero no lo garantizo.

-Pero Yo necesito su perdón, necesito pedirle perdón-me dijo en forma de suplica-, por favor, quiero hablar con Bells, por favor-suplico Jazz.

-Está bien, la llamare-tome mi móvil y marque el numero de Bells. Ella contesto al instante.

-_Hola, hermanito, ¿Qué pasa?_-pregunto al contestar.

-Bells necesito que vengas a la casa del jefe Swan, por favor-le conteste.

-_Está bien __nos vemos, adiós_-murmuro del otro lado del teléfono, pero antes de que corte le dije:

-Por favor, ven sola-le dije y luego le corte.

Jazz me sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Bueno debería llegar en quince minutos aquí, la casa no queda tan legos-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-, no tienes que agradecerme.

-Pero tengo que decírtelo igual, mil gracias, y te pido perdón por no preguntarte, por no creerte-me dijo con pena en los ojos.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, no hiciste nada-le dije dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

Pasaron esos quince minutos de mi existencia más rápido del lo que tú dices "uno". Fueron los quince minutos más cortos de toda mi vida. Y mi hermanita llego, vestida como siempre normal. Con jeans, una remera lisa negra, unos tacos negros y una chaqueta roja. Esa es la nueva forma de vestir de Bella.

Abrió la puerta como si estuviera en su casa, esa era su casa… Cuando vio a Jasper cambio su cara, miro al piso; pero yo la conocía, sabía que estaba pensando el porqué Jasper estaba allí.

-Hola, Jasper-dijo en un tono despreocupado y, al mismo tiempo, con recelo-, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto.

-Bella, me he enterado la verdad y quiero pedirte perdón-dijo Jazz arrodillándose frente a Bella mientras sus ojos se invadían de lagrimas-, por favor, perdóname…

-Jazz, sabes que siempre has sido mi hermanito y ese día no hiciste nada malo, no dijiste nada, no me insultaste, no me hiciste nada.

-Pero no te creí ni te escuche… Perdón, perdón-murmuro Jasper pero Bella lo levanto y lo abrazo.

-Sabes que te quiero como un hermano más. Y te perdonare, no me importa el pasado. El pasado pisado-murmuro Bella.

Fue una tarde larga y Jasper le pregunto de la vida a Bella, rieron con sus anécdotas. Pero todavía quedaba un punto como seria que, sin que Bells lo sepa, Jazz y yo le diríamos la verdad a toda la familia.


	12. El accidente

**Volví**** como dijeron no es justo que las castigue a ustedes.**

**Igualmente, diré que un compositor y un coriografo no pueden hacer cosas nuevas sin que se parezcan a otra porque ya esta todo hecho.**

**Las quiero,que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 12

POV Bella

La Banda estaba ensayando. A mí me tocaba cantar Escapare, y como siempre, se lo cantaba a Matt. Bailaba feliz, cuando Paz salió hablando por su teléfono móvil, pare de cantar cuando ella volvió.

-¿Quién te ha llamado, primita?- le pregunte a la rubia.

-Me tengo que ir, volveré pronto lo prometo-me respondió ella-que la pasen bien.

-Gracias, nos vemos-murmure para ella.

Salió por la puerta. Mi móvil también sonó, respondí al instante. Era Jake.

-Hola, Jacob, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-_Nada, solo quería que vengas a visitarme_-murmuro del otro lado.

-Bueno salgo para allá-le murmures y luego corte.

-Matthy, me voy con Jake un ratito-le dije a mi novio, me puso mala cara pero me permitió ir.

-Está bien, pero prometes no hacer nada raro y cuídate, sobre todo de Jacob-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Antes de subirme a mi auto lo bese, salude a mis amigos.

Hoy sentía que ocurriría un cambio. Por primera vez en mi vida, pensé en la muerte que se sentiría estar muerta, será como dicen, se siente o no se siente, se verá la luz o simplemente no se cierran los ojos y no sientes nada más…

Pensando no me di cuenta que un conductor no respetaba las normas y choco contra mí, contra el auto. En ese momento, vi todo lo que me había pasado en mi vida frente a mis ojos. Y mis últimos pensamientos fueron:

"La vida no es justa, tiene sus vueltas y sus enredos… Pero como dice mi prima la vida es una rueda yo rodé con ella. Te amo, Matt. Te amo, Charlie. Te amo, Em. Te amo, primita. Te amo, Bru. Te amo, Vida. Te amo, Mark. Los amo, Cullen….."

* * *

**Van a odiarme por esto pero les gusto?Dejen Reviews,plis...**


	13. La historia verdadera

Capitulo 13

POV Paz

La voz dulce de mi prima resonaba en el pequeño escenario que teníamos en nuestra casa, en el medio de la canción tuve que contestar el celular.

-_Hola, Paz, habla Em. ¿Cómo estás?_-pregunto del otro lado Emmett, el hermano de Bella.

-Hola, Em, bien ¿y tú?-le pregunto

-_Bien, te llamaba para pedirte un súper favor, por favor tienes que ayudarme_-me suplico, note que la música había cesado, Bella había dejado de cantar.

-¿De qué se trata?-dije en un susurro más bajo que pude hablar, debía hablar así si no quería que me escuchen.

-_Bueno, tú sabes que los Cullen no conocen la verdad, y quiero decirla. Estoy cansado de ocultar la verdad, pero para decir lo que paso Bella después de….. Bueno, tú ya sabes. Te necesito, por favor, te lo ruego quiero sacarlos de esa burbuja en la que viven_-murmuro Emmett.

Yo lo entendía. Más de una vez le insistí a Bella de que diga la verdad, que no era justo para ella y para los Cullen que le oculte la verdad. Los Cullen no podían vivir engañados toda la vida, no podían vivir con la persona tan malvada como Tanya.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la casa Cullen, se llegar-acepte.

Fui a despedirme de la banda.

-¿Quién te ha llamado, primita?-pregunto mi primita.

-Me tengo que ir, volveré pronto lo prometo, que la pasen bien-no le podía responder esa pregunta, no podía verle a la cara y decirle que Emmett me había llamado.

-Gracias, nos vemos-murmuro mi prima.

Monte mi coche, como siempre, tenia nuestros CD' s en la guantera. Sabía que los necesitaría, los Cullen tenían que escuchar las canciones que compuso mi prima. En mi cartera tenia pañuelos, sabía que lloraría.

Estacione frente a la casa de los Cullen, baje del auto y toque el timbre. Emmett y Jaser vinieron a recibirme, ambos me abrazaron y agradecieron. Toda la familia Cullen estaba sentada en el living. Esme en el medio de sillón blanco con Alice a su izquierda y Carlisle a su derecha, Rosalie estaba en las piernas de Esme y Edward en un sillón individual.

-Emm, hola, Emmett me parece que tú debes la primer parte de la historia ¿no crees?-le pregunte a Emmett-, luego contare yo lo que paso después-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno empezare a yo-murmuro Em-, quiero contarles las cosas como son quiero contarles lo que de verdad sobre el día en el que echaron a Bella de aquí, cuando la trataron mal, cuando la basurearon, la golpearon. Ese día Bella era inocente, la culparon de algo y no escucharon su versión de los hechos. Ese día Tanya no fue ni amenazada ni tirada por las escaleras por Bella, todo lo contrario fue Tanya quien tiro a mi hermanita por las escaleras, la amenazo, la golpeo y la tiro. Yo fui testigo.

-Aléjate de mi novio y de su familia-murmuro Tanya ese día mientras la abofeteaba a Bella y la empujaba contra la ventana más cercana del lugar.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-pregunto Bells con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si no lo haces lo hare yo misma-dijo empujándola para que callera y luego tirándose ella misma por las escaleras. Después de caer lloro falsamente y salió con una sonrisa de maldad. Yo por mi parte me quede con Bells la ayude a incorporarse y la lleve a mi auto.

-Bella, tenemos que contarle esto a mi familia, Tanya es una persona mala, mezquina. No debe estar más con mi familia-le murmure a una Bella que no paraba de llorar-. Vamos a casa, Carlisle te tiene que revisar.

Pero cuando llegamos Tanya ya estaba aquí siendo revisada por Carlisle, y llorando falsamente en el hombre de Edward. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta Alice estaba golpeando a Bella y diciéndole cosas que nunca voy a repetir, Rosalie la ayudaba a Alice a decir cosas horribles. Luego, Edward le dijo que la odiaba y que para él estaba muerta, Esme la hecho de la casa. Yo intente pararlos, pero no pude-murmuraba Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos, yo ya lloraba como si alguien hubiera muerto, mientras que cada uno de los Cullen estaba llorando peor de lo que yo lloraba-. Luego de que la echaran la lleve al hospital y le dijeron que tenía dos huesos rotos, justo en los lugares que ustedes la habían golpeado. También tenía el labio partido y sangre en la mejilla derecha y en la pierna izquierda. Después de todo lo que le hicieron sufrir a Bella ella decidió irse de Forks para siempre pero Paz-dijo sonriéndome- la hizo volver aquí pero la única que sabe que sufrió, es ella, es la prima de Bella, es Paz.

Emmett termino su relato, todo lo que paso Bella aquí, algo que yo ya sabía. Tome aire y comencé a contar la historia:

-Bueno quería que mientras les cuento escuchen una canción-dije sacando el CD donde estaba "Mírame, mírate" la canción que compuso Bella-es una canción que compuso mi prima, volcó todo su sufrimiento allí…Bella llego a mi casa tenía una costilla rota, pero su muñeca había sanado-dije poniendo el disco en reproductor de música más cercano-de noche lloraba y gritaba cosas, meses después murmuraba sus nombres, pero mi prima sano. La curo Matt, su novio, y la música. Ahora no grita no llora ya no le duele tanto pensar en ustedes-dije escuchando como empezaba la canción con la voz de mi prima- yo veía en sus ojos el dolor que sentía cuando pensaba en ustedes-dije, pero fui interrumpida por mi teléfono móvil. Era Matt-. Disculpen, ya regreso es urgente-le dije a los Cullen.

Respondí al llamado de mi amigo.

-Hola, Matt ¿pasa algo?-le pregunte a Matt extrañada.

-Sí, Paz, pasa ven al hospital y llama a Emmett-dijo llorando y corto. ¿Matt llorando? ¿Que llame a Emmett? Algo le pasaba a Bella.

-Emmett, debemos irnos, ahora-le dije a Em mirándolo a los ojos, antes de salir corriendo a mi coche. Emmett se subió al auto, y salí disparada al hospital.


	14. Las lagrimas

**Hola!He vuelto despues de unas minis vacaciones espero que os guste el capitulo de hoy**

**P.D: Para mi el capitulo es corto**

* * *

Capitulo 14

POV Edward

Estaba en shock, no podía creer el error que había cometido. Fui rápido al sacar el CD que Paz, la prima de Bella quería que escuchemos, pero más rápido fui al subir las escaleras y entrar en mi habitación. Hice lo que la rubia había hecho meter el CD en la disquera y me senté en el sillón más cercano a escuchar la canción que había compuesto Bella. Preste atención a la letra y me dolía darme cuenta de que era para mí…

_La distancia__  
__Nos lleva a otros rumbos__  
__Caminos distintos__  
__Que no tienen vuelta hacia atrás…__El tiempo aliado, enemigo que cambia el destino__  
__Congela las ganas de amar…__Se han quedado en la luna__  
__Los ciegos abrazos…__  
__Se han llevado la noche__  
__Lo que fuimos una vez tu y yo…__  
_

Y esta parte la que me mataba, que mas me dolía. Me dolía pensar que esta parte el estribillo era referida a nosotros… Sentía una presión en el pecho justo en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.

_Mírame, mírate…__  
__Como hemos cambiado__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ahora nada es igual__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ya no te siento a mi lado…__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__No podemos volver hacia atrás__No tiene sentido__  
__Si no hay un motivo__  
__Un beso para respirar…__Se han quedado en la luna__  
__Los ciegos abrazos__  
__Se han llevado la noche__  
__Lo que fuimos una vez tu y yo…_

Dolor, angustia sentía mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y mi cabeza se depositaba entre mis manos. Lloraba en silencio, me lamentaba en silencio. Mi corazón dolía._Mírame, mírate…__  
__Como hemos cambiado__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ahora nada es igual__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ya no te siento a mi lado…__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__No podemos volver hacia atrás…__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Como hemos cambiado__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ahora nada es igual__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ya no te siento a mi lado…__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__No podemos volver hacia atrás__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Como hemos cambiado__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ahora nada es igual__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__Ya no te siento a mi lado…__  
__Mírame, mírate…__  
__no podemos volver hacia atrás..._

Nunca podría volver hacia atrás, pero mi mente se fue hacia atrás; fue hacia el pasado. Del día que fui a disculparme y ella no me abrió la puerta, y me puso una canción… Me puso una canción pero no sé si la puso o la canto… Me canto… Me dijo lo que iba a pasar…

FlashBack

_-Vamos, Bella-grite una vez más, golpeando la puerta-. Sabes que no quisimos hacer lo que hacerlo…- deje de hablar se escuchaba de fondo una música no logre distinguir de que banda era-, aun que debes de reconocer que no debiste tirar a Tanya por las escaleras- ella no abrió la puerta, pero hizo algo, subió el volumen. Y reconocí la canción era Shakira, creo que era "Si te vas"_

_La letra hablaba de una chica, creo, a la cual el novio la cambio por otra…_

Fin del FlashBack

Ahora entendía porque me puso esa canción, Bella se había sentido traicionada. De mis ojos salieron las lágrimas que había juntado con todo esto. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar… Llorar por lo que había hecho. Llorar por los males que le había causado a Bella. Llorar por no haber visto que la amaba. Llorar por engañarme a mí mismo…

Pero jure no engañarme más a mí mismo. Jure que lucharía por Bella, por su amistad, por su amor, por su perdón. Yo necesitaba su perdón y su amor porque sin ella no podría vivir.

Y lo único que haría de ahora en adelante seria luchar por Bella, por su amor, por su perdón… Pero antes debía deshacerme de Tanya, de la cruel que en esos momentos era mi novia.

* * *

**Les a gustado? El proximo sabremos que pasa con Bella...**

**No olviden los Reviews, saben que siempre me ponen bien **

**Las quiere,**

**PazCollen...**


	15. El golpe

**Hoy** **es cortito pero creo que les va a gustar...**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Bella POV

¿Estoy en el cielo? Pregunte una vez que sentí el dolor. No, no estoy en el cielo. ¿Estoy en el infierno? No creo que alguien que le duela tanto algo vaya al infierno… Y cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el mundo, está _viva_… o por ahora. El golpe que sentí fue, muy fuerte, _demasiado _ fuerte. Me dolía todo. Mi cabeza se había golpeado fuertemente contra el volante del auto, era la parte de mi cuerpo que mas me dolía. Bueno aparte de pecho… me dolía el pecho, pero no era un lugar en el que me haya golpeado. Me dolía y era extraño que me duela. Intente pestañar, pero solo fue eso un _intento_, un intento de abrir mi ojos que fue, obviamente, en vano. Se escuchaban unos ruidos… creo que eran sirenas pero sirenas de una patrulla. Mi padre. Sirenas de una patrulla de policía, mi padre, ¿Qué le pasaría por la cabeza al darse cuenta que la persona dentro de ese auto era yo? ¿Qué sentiría si yo me moría?

Qué pasaría con Matt, con mi amado Matt, con mi novio. No sé si soportaría saber que ya no estoy con él, y yo saber que lo he dejado solo; con lo que me ama. Con lo que yo lo quería. Qué pasaría con la Banda… que seria del mundo sin mí… Alguien se acordaría de mí. Alguien me lloraría a mí.

De repente sentí que me sacaban del lugar donde me hallaba incomoda pero me colocaron en un lugar cómodo… Escuche un sollozo lleno de tristeza y desesperación. Creo que era de mi papá.

Repentinamente, me puse en movimiento; pero no sentía que mi cuerpo se movía, sentía que era como un feto en el vientre de la mujer. Era un movimiento de un pez en la pecera.

Lo que más me asusto fue escuchar un grito desgarrado de dolor, y al instante me di cuenta que era Matt, era mi "salvador" como me gustaba decirle hace dos años ya, cuando apenas éramos conocidos. Me dolía escucharlo así. Pero más me dolió escucharlo llorar como nunca nadie va a poder llorar; era el llanto de un niño huérfano que le ha robado un juguete en la calle. Fue entonces cuando intente, con todas mis fuerzas, abrir los ojos. Y logre hacerlo. Logre verlo llorar. Pero no podía moverme, no podía decirle que todo iba a estar bien que nada me iba a ocurrir. Que lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo solo. Pero no pude mas… _y cerré los ojos, por ahora_…

* * *

**Creen que merezco Reviews?**

**Bueno,por otra parte las invito a leer mi otro fic Renacer es de Nessie...**

**Las quiere,**

**PazCollen...**


	16. Las suplicas del que llora

**Holaaaaa!Espero que les guste y que me dejen un Reviews como premio... Ah!Y pasen a ver mi fic sobre Nessie porque creo que si les gusta este el de Nessie tambien...**

* * *

Capitulo 16

Bella POV

_Y cerré los ojos, por ahora… _ Cuando cerré los ojos me di cuenta que me estaban llevando a algún lugar lejos de Matt y mi padre; quise quejarme, no quería que me alejen de ellos… Me dormí.

Cuando desperté de mi sueño, desperté escuchando una voz que cantaba una canción.

_Que __**tus**__ ojos__  
__Se llenen__  
__de las altas montañas__  
__de las noches__brillantes__  
__del sol de las mañanas._

Era Paz, y la canción de Bruno. Pero le cambio la letra y su voz no se escuchaba alegre como lo hacía cuando cantaba. Su voz sonaba triste; perecía que estaba llorando. Me di cuenta que le cambio la letra a la canción, decía que tus ojos en vez de que mis ojos.

_Que __**tus **__ojos intenten,__  
__bucear en las aguas__  
__libres del universo…__  
__las estrellas aladas__Que __**tus**__ ojos__  
__se envuelvan__  
__buscándote el alma...__  
__desde afuera__  
__hacia adentro...__  
__y te cambien la mirada.__Que __**tus **__ojos se miren__  
__en los ojos del triste__  
__del soberbio, del duro__  
__con perdón, y esperanza…__Que __**tus**__ ojos__  
__se cierren__  
__una noche estrellada...__  
__con los sueños__  
__cumplidos…_

_Y te duerman__  
__las hadas..._

La voz de Paz se quebró, y lanzo un pequeño sollozo lleno de angustia.

-Primita, vamos despierta. Vamos, primita, te necesito. Matt te necesita ¿vas a dejarlo solo? La Banda te necesita, no nos vas a dejar sin cantante ¿no? Emm te necesita, es tu hermano y te necesita. Tu padre, piensa en mi tío, qué le pasaría si tu no despiertas dime ¿que hará Charlie sin ti? ¿Y Raneé piensas en ella, que le pasaría si mueres? No puedes dejarnos, lucha, por favor, lucha. Te necesitamos- dijo mi prima, llorando. Dolía casi como escuchar a Matt. Dolía como pensar que me moriría y los dejaría solos. A todos a mi prima, a mi padre, a mis tíos, a mis amigos, a mi hermano, a mi novio.

No podía morirme, no podía estar para siempre aquí en la cama. Y volví a escuchar sollozos de mi pequeña prima. Dolor… eso era lo que reflejaba su llanto.

-Primita, estas en coma, debes despertar, ¿sí?-dijo con la voz rota. Y me volvió a cantar…

_Después de un gran dolor _

_Siento que muero  
Si daño lo que amo  
Voy perdiendo_

_No puedo seguir más  
No tengo tiempo  
Te quiero ver a vos  
En mis recuerdos_

_Resiste  
Ya voy  
Resiste  
Te veo  
Resiste  
Yo estoy  
Resiste  
Te siento_

_Pueden vaciarte  
Pueden quebrarte  
Toma mi mano  
Para aferrarte  
Pueden rodearte  
Pueden matarte  
Y dejarte  
A un lado de más  
Resiste  
Resiste_

_Después de lo que fue  
Nada es lo mismo  
Me habla el corazón  
Y sigo vivo_

_Resiste  
Ya voy  
Resiste  
Ya llego  
Resiste  
Yo estoy  
Resiste  
Te siento_

_Con bombas  
Con trampas  
Con miedo  
Con armar  
Pueden robarte  
La memoria  
Hasta inventar  
Que hay otra historia  
Escrita para no pensar_

Su voz empezó a romperse le dolía cantar esta parte.

_Pueden vaciarte  
Pueden quebrarte  
Toma mi mano  
Para aferrarte  
Pueden rodearte  
Pueden matarte  
Y dejarte  
A un lado del mar  
Resiste  
Resiste_

Eso haría resistiría por ella, porque la quería porque era mi amiga, mi prima y mi hermana. Resistiría por Matt que era mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi compañero, mi hermano, mi salvador.

* * *

**He olvidado decirles que las canciones se llaman "Que mis Ojos" y "Resiste" de los Teen; amo a esos chicos!Casi todas las canciones que pongo son de ellos,la del cap. 14 fue "Mirame,mirate" de ellos...**

**Reviews porfas?Les a gustado?Quieren que Bella muera, pierda la memoria, que se quede en coma?Todo lo que quieran decirme sobre el fic me sirve!Pero creo que tomare en cuenta sus gustos y deseos soy como el sombrero seleccionador de Harry Potter(? Jeje a cuantas les gusta Harry me agarro curiosidad... xDD**

**Las quiere,**

**PazCollen **


	17. Las canciones del alma

**U.u los personajes son de Meyer... Espero que les guste, hoy hay cancioncitas!Wiiiii**

* * *

Capitulo 17

Bella POV

No sabía hace cuanto estaba postrada en esa cama, no sabía hace cuanto tiempo tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía hace cuanto alguien respiraba cerca mío. Tampoco, sabía quién era. Pero sabía que había música cerca mío, y que la música me traía recuerdos, recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo, de cuando Matt me quería conquistar.

FlashBack

_Llevaba una semana ya con mi prima. Ya casi caminaba perfectamente con tacos, pero ya bailaba perfecto. Ya había hecho amigos aquí, los amigos de Paz me habían tratado de maravilla y eran mis amigos, sobre todo Matt. Aunque yo ya me había dado cuenta que gustaba de mi y que me conquistar. _

_Ese día íbamos a un club karaoke pero en el coche íbamos solamente las chicas; los chicos nos esperaban allí. Íbamos toda similares. Vida, iba vestida toda de verde; su color favorito que también le quedaba muy bien con su tono de piel, tenía unos pantalones negros de jean, unos tacos verde oscuro y su remera, al igual que sus tacones, verde oscuro y tenia detalles en negro._

_Paz iba con unos pantalones negros de jean, unos tacos rojos y la remera roja que decía música en negro. Mientras yo iba de azul, mi remera azul tenía una rosa negra, y mi jean negro era como el de las chicas, pero lo que pelee para no ponérmelo fueron los tacos azules. Obviamente, las chicas quisieron que me lo ponga, me obligaron a ponérmelo y a pasar ese reto._

_Llegamos al club y los chicos ya estaban allí, bueno no todos faltaba Matt. Mis amigas se lanzaron a sus novios dándoles un beso. Cuando terminaron su beso me saludaron. A veces me fastidiaba ser la única soltera del grupo, aparte de Matt, cuando él no estaba, no tenía a nadie con quien charlar. _

_-¿Dónde está Matt?-pregunto Paz._

_-Va a cantar, mi amor- le respondió su novio. Mire enseguida al escenario, nunca había escuchado cantar a ninguno de mis nuevos amigos, solo a mi prima. Y ella canta excelente. Mi salvador, como le decía, estaba en el escenario, enfrente al micrófono y adelante a la banda. Se dio vuelta y les murmuro algo todos asintieron._

_-Esta canción se llama "Mi estrella" la canta Restart, espero que les guste, es para alguien especial- dijo Matt. En ese momento no lo veía muy bien, pues los chicos habían elegido un lugar muy alejado del escenario. La música comenzó y la dulce voz de Matt lleno mis oídos de una dulce canción._

Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no se  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré

_Comencé a acercarme al escenario, hamacándome como todo el que estaba a mi alrededor (en el bar no había sillas). Matt me miraba a mí. Me cantaba a mí._

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú

Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no se  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú

Aun tenemos mucho por vivir.  
Algún momento para compartir  
Mi amor te guiará,  
Sólo déjate llevar.  
Tal vez un día te voy a encontrar  
En otro tiempo, en otro lugar.  
La estrella va a brillar,  
La estrella va a brillar.

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú

_Termino de cantar y me sonrió. No sabía en qué momento Bru se había acercado al escenario. Cuando Matt bajo el se puso a cantar y se la dedico a mi bella prima. Matt me invito a bailar, y acepte bailábamos con sus brazos en mi cintura y los míos en su cuello, dando vueltas lentas en forma de círculos. _

_-¿Vas a cantar?-me pregunto casi al final. Mire al escenario, yo cantaba mal pero no me hacía nada probar._

_-Sabes que no me hace nada intentar cantare- le respondí y me soltó, yo hice lo mismo. Camine hasta el escenario y cuando Bru termino y lo aplaudieron, subí yo. Le murmure a la banda que iba a cantar._

_-Bueno esta canción a mi me pega mucho, espero que les guste porque yo soy "La de la mala suerte"-dije y empecé a cantar._

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? Pensé mientras me aplaudían y contenía las lágrimas._

Fin del FlashBack

"Cantas bien" me habían dicho después de eso "únete a nuestra banda" me habían dicho.

-Despierta, Bella Durmiente- me dijo mi novio dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

**Les gusto?Les parece que merezco Reviews?Les gusto mi final? **

**Las invito a ver mi nueva historia!**

**Humm,una preguntita quieren que escriba una historia de Bella y Edward donde se enamoran?**

**Las quiere,**

**PazCollen... **

**P.D: Amo los Reviews ya llegue a los 10 estoy feliz :D**

**P.D2: En el proximo capitulo quieren que aparesca Edward?**

**P.D3:Amo poner muchas posdatas!xDD**

**P.D4: Es la ultima lo juro...el cap fue largo?**


	18. Por eso estoy enamorado

**Este no es tan largo...Los personajes son de Meyer, solo juego con ellos... Que bueno que me Revieween!(nueva palabra para el diccionario que quiere decir que dejar Review xDD) Subi pronto vieron! :D**

* * *

Capitulo 18

Edward POV

Todos estábamos tristes. Nos dejaron faltar al instituto, estábamos deprimidos. Carlisle iba al trabajo por primera vez en dos días, pero iba con cara de muerto. Pero cuando volvió de trabajar no traía cara de muerto tenía cara de tragedia. Sus ojos azules estaban sin vida conteniendo lágrimas que contenían dolor. Alice corrió a abrazarlo. Su cara me decía que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?-pregunto Esme al verle tan mal. Carlisle me miro a mí. Negó con la cabeza, soltó el abrazo de Alice, camino hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Está en coma- murmuro mientras le caían las lagrimas por las mejillas. Enseguida mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas entendía de quien me hablaba. De Bella. Me abrazo más fuerte y yo hice lo mismo. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

-¿Quién está en coma?-murmuro Rose, mientras yo lloraba. ¿Por qué le pasaba a Bella? ¿Por qué a ella? Porque justo cuando más la necesitaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?

-Bella-susurre cayendo al suelo, soltándome de Carlisle. Esme vino lo más rápido que pudo al lugar donde me encontraba, pero no porque me escucho sino por verme en el suelo.

-Bella-dijo al verme a los ojos. Alice soltó un grito desgarrado de dolor. Jasper la abrazo fuerte y lloro con ella. Esme no me soltó nunca el abrazo mientras yo lloraba como un niño. Rosalie se sentó en el sillón blanco mirando a ningún lado llorando. A toda la familia le dolía la noticia.

-Quiero verla-le murmure a mi padre secándome las lagrimas. El, solamente, me miro fijo y asintió serrando los ojos.

Todos estábamos en shock, pero yo… era un lio. Sentía que algo me faltaba. Que me dolía el corazón, me dolía el corazón. Subí a mi alcoba, a recostarme, a llorar en paz, a lamentarme en soledad. Llore hasta el cansancio. Pensé en Bella hasta dormirme. Soñé con ella.

-Bella- grite al verla, corrí a abrazarla-. Bells, ay, Bells. No te imaginas lo que te quiero.

-Ed…-murmuro sobre mi hombro- yo también te quiero.

Sentí el impulso de besarla, y lo hice. Desperté con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y me di cuenta que estaba enamorado… yo estaba enamorado de Bella. Vivía engañado, pensando que la persona que yo amaba era Tanya cuando mi amor siempre estuvo con Bella. Por eso me dolió cuando se alejo de mi, por eso me dolió que le haga daño a Tanya. Por eso me ponía celoso verla con Matt, con su noviecito, por eso me babeaba por ella. Por eso me gusta como es ella, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios… Por todo eso yo la amaba. Y porque la amo es por lo que creo que estoy enamorado.

Porque su amor me hace mejor persona, aunque ya no lo tenga… por eso me duele pensar que está en coma. Por eso es que lloro. Lloro porque la amo.

* * *

**No olviden los Reviews!Les gusto?Pasaron a conocer mi otra historia?Ya le gusto a otra lectora :D**

**Las quiere,**

**PazCollen...**

**P.D: creo que actualizare pronto...**

**P.D2: creo que el viernes subo uno!**

**P.D3:Amo que les guste la historia**

**P.D4:Me dejan Reviews y actualizo mas rapido!**


	19. La pelea

**Es cortito,pero subi antes... Dire que los personajes son de Meyer...**

* * *

Capitulo 19

Edward POV

Después de haber llorado por un amor perdido. Salí al hospital, necesitaba ver a Bella. Llegue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mis ojos hinchados miraron a la secretaria.

-Podría decirme en que habitación se encuentra la señorita Isabella Swan, por favor-murmure conteniendo las lagrimas. La secretaria miro la pantalla de la computadora.

-Está en la habitación 205 del segundo piso-murmuro mirándome con cara de pobre niño. Salí disparado a la habitación de Bells. Subí las escaleras, corrí hasta la habitación de Bella, en la entrada me encontré con su tonto novio.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-me pregunto fulminándome con la mirada, tenía los ojos hinchados tan hinchados como yo.

-Quiero ver a Bella, necesito verla-le respondí en forma de suplica.

-¿Y quien te crees tú para venir a ver a **mi** novia? Tú la odias ¿o no lo recueras? Tú tienes novia, por si no lo recuerdas. Tú no eres más su amigo. Tú la lastimaste- escupió con odio. Ya casi no aguantaba, tenía ganas de pegarle- .Bella es **mi** novia, Bella en **mía**- dijo. Y no aguante más y le pegue. Le pegue con toda la fuerza que tenia. Le pegue por decir que Bella era suya, porque era el novio de la chica que amaba. Le pegue por tratarla como un objeto.

-Edward, Edward- escuche la voz de Emmett a lo lejos- Matt, Matt, suéltalo- dijo separándonos. Bueno en realidad separándome a mí de él-¿en que están pensando? Estamos en un hospital ¿lo recuerdan? Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- me miro serio.

-Vine a ver a Bella, y él me lo impide- murmure en respuesta señalando a Matt con la cabeza al nombrarlo.

-bueno, en cuanto sea la hora de visitas podrás verla-dijo Emmett, mientras Matt lo miraba con cara de reproche.

-¿Vas a dejar que la vea?- le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, lo necesitan, ambos-le respondió.

Ambos...

* * *

**Bueno ya saben lo de siempre.**

**5 Reviews y subo el viernes un capitulo...**

**Las quiero,**

**PazCollen...**


	20. El recuerdo

**Woow,capitulo 20... Bueno lo de siempre los personajes son de Meyer... Que les guste...**

* * *

Capitulo 20

Bella POV

Sentí como besaban mi frente. Creo que era Matt.

-Hola, cariño-murmuro una voz en mi oído. Me di cuenta que no era Matt. Era Edward…

¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Qué hacia conmigo? ¿Qué pretendía de mí? Me tomo de la mano, se me hacia extraño sentir su piel sobre la mía hace tanto no la sentía. Cerca de mí se sentía su respiración intranquila. Sobre mi piel callo una gota de agua tibia. Edward estaba… ¿llorando? Acariciaba mi cabeza suavemente.

-Bells, me entere de todo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir en un engaño durante dos años, Bella? –Murmuro contra mi brazo derecho, recostando sus cabellos sobre él-¿Por qué, Bells? ¿Por qué arruine así nuestra amistad?

Se hizo un silencio de entierro. Sentía que sus lágrimas caían cada vez más rápido sobre mi brazo.

-Te acuerdas que fui a pedirte perdón después de haber hecho lo que hice- me susurro muy cercano a mi cara, haciendo que su aliento golpeara en mi nariz. Espera, espera, espera. ¿Disculpas? ¿Cuándo fue Edward a disculparse conmigo?- , recuerdas que estabas escuchando música.

Un recuerdo era todo lo que podía ver en ese momento.

FlashBack

_Estaba hablando con Paz, mi primita, por mi celular. Después de lo que paso en casa de los Cullen, Paz me estaba alegrando un poco._

_-Primita, ¿me escuchaste?- mi pregunto._

_-No, perdón, Pazit, puedes repetirlo- le dije por el apodo que le decía de niña._

_-¿Qué si has abierto mi regalo? El que te envié para tu cumpleaños del año pasado-me respondió._

_-Mmm, no lo siento, Paz, cuando cortemos lo abro._

_-¡NO! Ábrelo ahora, tengo que decirte que es- Salí corriendo a buscar el regalo de mi prima, estaba en mi habitación sobre el mueble de la mesa de luz, rompí el papel que lo envolvía y descubrí que eran CD' s, una caja con tres cajas de Cd' s- son CD 's, espero que te gusten cada uno tiene un tema. Hay uno para enamorarse, uno para cuando sufres y uno de cuando eres feliz. Espero que te gusten._

_-Guau, gracias- le dije-. Quiero contarte algo, primis, iré a vivir contigo por un tiempo- se escucho un grito lleno de emoción._

_-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! Bueno, primita, debó cortar, te quiero. Te espero, nos vemos._

_-Chau, prima, yo también te quiero, nos vemos- y corto. _

_Tenía curiosidad. Agarre uno de los CD. Decía "Sufrimiento" con la letra de Paz. Lo di vuelta leyendo que temas contenía. Baje a poner el CD en la disquera, para escucharlo. Metí el CD en el reproductor y puse a todo lo que daba, el primer tema era el de Shakira "si te vas" decía. _

_Sentía que el tema contaba mi vida._

Fin del FlashBack

Apreté la mano de Edward, pensando en ese recuerdo y mi dolor.

* * *

**Les gusto?Sale del coma?Bueno he sido buena y he subido... **

**Si llegan a los 3 Reviews subo el domingo...**

**Casi no subo pues me he clavado un clavo en el pie... :(**

**Las quiere,**

**PazCollen...**

**Si llegan a los 5 Reviews subo mañana(sabado)**

**¡Feliz Primavera! Aunque yo me estoy muriendo de frio...**

**:D por fin primavera, aunque hace un frio de morirse...**

**Y feliz dia de la paz atrazado...Es el 17/09...**


	21. Perdoname

**Hola,lectoras/lectores!Lo mismo de siempre. Los personajes son de Meyer. Espero que les guste**

* * *

Capitulo 21

Edward Pov

Bella me apretó la mano, había reaccionado. ¡Me apretó la mano! Estaba tan feliz. Mi amor había reaccionado. Lentamente observe como Isabella Swan habría sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Se veía hermosa. Sus ojos miraban mis ojos nada más.

-Bella-se escapo de mi boca. Quería decirle que la quería-. Bella- volví susurrar mientras sonreía.

-Ed…Ward- murmuro- Edward-suspiro. Mi primer impulso fue llamar a Emmett pero quería verla, quedarme a su lado, decirle que la amaba, pedirle…_suplicarle_ perdón- Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde está Matt?-me bombardeo con sus preguntas. Me fastidio que pregunte por ese…chico.

-Mmm, pues, creo que has chocado, eso me dijeron. He venido a…-_vamos pídele perdón, dile_ me decía una voz en mi interior- visitarte. Has estado un tiempo en coma, aquí en el hospital. Matt está afuera-ya se fui un cobarde al no pedirle perdón. Ella intento levantarse pero la retuve.

- Bella, no puedes levantarte, ¿sí? Emm, Bells, debo pedirte disculpas-le dije mirándola. Vi como su cara se ponía seria, en estado de shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-me miro desconcertada.

-Pues, porque… todo. Perdón por no haber confiado en ti, perdón por no oír tu campana de los hechos, pidón por haber arruinado nuestra amistad, perdón por haberte _obligado_ a irte de aquí. Perdón por a ver tapado mis sentimientos hacia ti. Perdón. Lo siento tanto- le dije llorando. Ella solamente me miraba, sin comprender-se lo de Tanya, Bells. Sé que tu no tuviste nada que ver, que ella te tiro por las escaleras, que te culpo a ti por algo que no hiciste, que te gritamos, que te dijimos cosas que no debimos haberte dicho.

Silencio. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por una eternidad. Mirándonos y llorando.

-Pero sabes una cosa, Bella. Saque algo bueno de todo esto. Descubrí algo. Que te he querido siempre, que mi corazón te pertenece a ti- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Edward, yo… no puedo- murmuro llorando- Ed, yo estoy con Matt y le quiero mucho. Ed, sabes que a ti te he querido mucho pero me has lastimado mucho,_ demasiado_.

_Toc, toc._ Se escucho que golpeaban la puerta. La persona abrió la puerta. Por la puerta entro una rubia, una rubia desecha. Paz estaba llorando. Entro y cerró la puerta. Vi a Bella y al ver que estaba despierta el brillo volvió a sus ojos, su boca se trasformo en una sonrisa. Paz había vuelto a la _vida_.

-Bella-suspiro llena de alivio y corrió a abrazarla-¡Oh, Dios mío! Bella he estado tan preocupa por ti-le dijo llorando de alegría, corrió hacia la puerta y salió- Matt, Emmett- les dijo abrazándolos. Salí de esa escena llorando. Me subí a mi coche aun llorando y llegue a mi casa. Corrí a mi habitación, me lancé sobre mi cama y llore. Llore hasta dormir.

¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?

* * *

**Reviews? No se cuando subire de nuevo...Pero besos...**

**Las/los quiere,**

**PazCollen**

**P.D:yo fui buenita y subi aunque ustedes me hallan escrito solo 2 reviews...**

**Igual las quiero...**

**PazCollen**


	22. La decisión

**Hola!Los personajes son de SM!Espero que les guste!Hoy es mi cumple...**

* * *

Capitulo 22

Bella POV

Estaba mal; pero hacia dé cuenta que estaba bien. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho que estas perfecta cuando por dentro te estás muriendo? Sonreía cuando quería llorar. Matt estaba a mi lado muerto de la felicidad y del alivio, al lado de Matt se encontraba Paz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con lagrimas de alegría corriendo por sus mejillas. Emmett estaba a mi otro lado, mirándome aliviado y contento. Yo estaba bien. Todos me mantenían inmóvil en la cama.

Pero mire a mí alrededor, porque note su ausencia. Faltaba Edward. Y también me di cuenta, caí que él sabía la verdad. Sabía lo que había ocurrido hace años. Él sabía la verdad; y con el toda su familia…

-Isa-suspiro Matt- Isa, estas bien-dijo antes de abrazarme.

-Belly- susurro Emm al abrazarme fuerte-, nunca más hagas eso me has pegado flor de susto. Nunca te dejare ir- murmuro en mi oído, su abrazo fue fuerte tan fuerte que significaba que nunca me soltaría.

-Bella-dijo mi prima-¡qué bueno que estés bien!-me dijo , creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar es lo que recomendó el médico-murmuro a los chicos y todos se fueron.

Yo por mi parte me quede pensando. ¿Qué haría? Los Cullen sabían la verdad… ¿Qué hago? ¿Los perdono? ¿No lo hago? ¿Seremos amigos? ¿Me pedirían perdón? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mierda hago?

Pensando me quede dormida. Cuando me desperté estaba mi padre con el médico.

-Oh, hola, Isabella- murmuro el doctor al darse cuenta que estaba despierta- estaba diciéndole a tu padre que ya puedes irte a tu casa y mañana podrás volver a la escuela, pero nada de esfuerzos ni peleas, ¿sí?- asentí con mi cabeza feliz de que no tenga que quedarme más en ese lugar- Cámbiate y podrás irte a casa.

Me cambie con la ropa que Paz me dio. Salí caminando de mi habitación, camine acompañada de Matthy y mi prima y subí al auto de Matt. Al llegar a casa todos me hicieron sentir que nada había pasado, aunque todos me abrazaron fuerte.

Al día siguiente desperté y sobre mi cama estaba la ropa que Paz había preparado para mí. Baje a desayunar, bese a Matt y toda La Banda, al fin completa, fuimos al instituto. Vi a ese Volvo estacionado como siempre en el estacionamiento. Decidí que, por el momento, ignorare a los Cullen. Fui a mi clase de música.

-Hola, chicos, tomare un mini examen de canto asique empecemos- dijo la profesora- empecemos con Isabella Swan, sube al escenario con cuidado-murmuro, pues claro, en Forks no hay secretos. Puse la pista de la canción que iba a cantar, me puse a cantar una canción de las que me fascinaban.

_Todo Tiene su final, nada dura para siempre__  
__Veo como el amor se va me sorprende cuando__  
__Vuelve, y se quiere marchar de nuevo aun__  
__no entiendo lo que debo hacer...__Dicen que es algo normal pero cada__  
__día se muere intentar resucitar solo__  
__lo ven los que creen__El amor es algo eterno__  
__creo que es hielo en el fuego__  
__y aunque cada vez me quemo__  
__sigo en busca de unos besos__  
__queeeeeee__Revivan este corazón__  
__que ya está casi muerto__  
__de tanto dolor__  
__ya lo he intentado todo__  
__y nada me resulta__Donde están los labios__  
__que tienen la cura?__Para que revivan este corazón__  
__que ya está casi muerto__  
__de tanto dolor__  
__no encuentran al culpable__  
__porque bien se ocultaaaa__  
__seraaa__  
_

_¿Sera que yo tengo la culpa?  
__¿Sera que yo tengo la culpa?__Vivo con ganas de amar__  
__parece ser mi castigo__  
__nunca se si durara__  
__yo se lo dejo al destino__Confieso que me da miedo__  
__aun no entiendo lo que debo hacer__Pero así debo vivir tal vez__  
__y un nuevo amor morir después__si algún día encontrare los besos que__  
__revivan este corazón que ya está muerto__  
__de tanto dolor__  
__ya lo he intentado todo__  
__y nada me resulta__  
__¿donde estarán los labios que tienen la cura?__Para que revivan este corazón que ya está__  
__casi muerto de tanto dolor__  
__no encuentran al culpable de tanto dolor__  
__será__  
__¿Sera que yo tengo la culpa?_

-Woow-murmuro la profesora- me gustaría que cantes esta canción-se acerco y me dio una letra, ya la conocía, comencé a cantar.

_Y ahora bien esperas mi respuesta__  
__Y no se pasaron tantas cosas ya ves__  
__Que ahora ya no es lo mismo de antes__  
__Aprendí sin más remedio a sobrevivir__  
__Que ni la sombra de lo que fui__  
__Es lo que queda ahora en el aire__  
__Ahora cántame despacio la canción__  
__Donde me cuentas que paso__  
__Y no me mientas ahora si por favor__Dónde estabas cuando toda mi alma__  
__Se partía en pedazos preguntando por ti__  
__Cuando el frio me caló hasta en los huesos__  
__Y un profundo silencio te alejaba de mí__  
__Dónde estabas cuando todo mi tiempo__  
__Se perdía en buscarte para hacerte reír__  
__Cuando tantas noches desesperadas__  
__Suplicaba a tu boca que mintiera por mí__  
__Dónde estabas cuando todo acabo__  
__Dónde estabas cuando el sol se durmió__  
__Dónde estabas cuando toda mi alma se cayó del balcón.__Mírame entiende que el final es así__  
__Que aunque me muera no se mentir__  
__Y aunque te quiera se ha terminado__  
__Y ahora cántame despacio la canción__  
__Donde me cuentas que paso__  
__Y no me mientas ahora si por favor__Dónde estabas cuando toda mi alma__  
__Se partía en pedazos preguntando por ti__  
__Cuando el frio me caló hasta en los huesos__  
__Y un profundo silencio te alejaba de mí__  
__Dónde estabas cuando todo mi tiempo__  
__Se perdía en buscarte para hacerte reír__  
__Cuando tantas noches desesperadas__  
__Suplicaba a tu boca que mintiera por mí__Tuve que aprender a poder tropezar__  
__Y a quererme un poquito más__  
__Cuando te marchaste no tuve otra opción__  
__Le pregunto a mi corazón__Dónde estabas cuando toda mi alma__  
__Se partía en pedazos preguntando por ti__  
__Cuando el frio me caló hasta en los huesos__  
__Y un profundo silencio te alejaba de mí__  
__Dónde estabas cuando todo mi tiempo__  
__Se perdía en buscarte para hacerte reír__  
__Cuando tantas noches desesperadas__  
__Suplicaba a tu boca que mintiera por mí__  
__Dónde estabas cuando todo acabo__  
__Dónde estabas cuando el sol se durmió__  
__Dónde estabas cuando toda mi alma se cayó del balcón._

Termine de cantar y tome mi decisión. Me iría de Forks, le gustara a quien le gustara o no.

* * *

**hsilogahnrngazrlsfkj Les gusto?Reviews?  
****Una duda de que pais son?**

**Las/Los quiere,**

**PazCollen...**

**P.D:Las canciones son ¿Sera que tengo la culpa? de Chino y Nacho y de Amaia montero ¿Donde estabas?**


	23. La nueva

**Holaaaaaaaaa!Esta vez vamos a hacerlo diferente**

**Jazz Pov**

**:'( estoy triste..¿Porque?Porque no soy el favorito de PazCollen, pero yo se que me quiere muchomuchomucho... Bueno me trajo aqui a la fuerza para decirles a ustedes sus lectores que no la odien por lo que va a hacer y para decirles que los personajes son de Meyer...**

**P.D:Que les guste!**

**Chau,**

**Jasper Hale**

**Fin del Pov Jazz**

* * *

Capitulo 23.

Pov Bella

_Me iría de Forks, le gustara a quien le gustara o no. _

Estaba en mis clases como siempre, pero algo nuevo paso cuando por la puerta entro una chica, una nueva alumna. La chica era castaña; de un castaño tan claro que parecía rubio oscuro. Miro al profesor, le dio algo para que firmara y miro al frente.

-Bueno, chicos les presento a la nueva estudiante, ella es Esperanza Evans, trátenla bien-nos dijo el profesor y luego se dirigió a la nueva de la clase-siéntese junto a el señor Matt Miller-le dijo mire a mi bello novio era el único asiento disponible de la clase ya que yo estaba con Paz. Mire a la chica sus ojos verde esperanza se posaron en Matt y brillaron, sus mejillas se pusieron de un sutil rojo. A esa chica le gustaba mi novio... Bueno la entiendo como no te va a gustar un chico como Matt, al principio lo ves con su cabellera castaña y sus ojos verdes y luego lo conoces y descubres que es un chico amable, amigable, simpático y lindo. Me gire para ver a **mi** novio, para ver cómo le sonreía a esa chica y como ella le coqueteaba.

Paz me miro con una de esas miradas que te dicen "Estas celosa" y yo la mire con una mirada que, claramente decía "Si, estoy celosa y que", termino la clase y me fui sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie.

Normalmente esperaba a Matt para irme a mi siguiente clase pero al ver que este charlaba animadamente con la chica nueva me fui sola. Decidí saltearme mi siguiente clase y salir a recostarme a tomar aire fresco y pensar.

Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de irme de Forks, y lo haría me despediría mediante una carta, me iría sin que nadie se dé cuenta; esta misma noche pensé. Me iría dejaría todo y a todos. Sé que me extrañarían pero Paz y Bru se tendrían uno a otro. Vid y Mark, lo mismo. Matt tiene a la nueva para que lo ame. Mi padre, es mi padre. Me esperara toda la vida. Sonó la campana y me dirigí a el comedor mire la mesa en la que La Banda y yo nos sentamos. Me enfade al ver a toda La Banda ya sentada riendo con la chica nueva…Salí de allí, no quería ver como esa chica me robaba todo lo que yo quería. Decidí saltearme el resto de las clases me fui caminando por el bosque.

Esa noche me fui de Forks, subí a un avión y me fui. Había dejado mis cartas de despedida a todos. Y me subí a ese avión. _Caminando hacia el futuro…_

* * *

**Les gusto?Van a matarme?Quedense tranquilas Bella es como un bomerang siempre vuelve a Forks...**_  
_

**Besos,**

**PazCollen...**

**P.D:Tarde mucho en actualizar?**

**P.D2: Mi pregunta de la semana: Cual es tu pareja favorita de Crepusculo?**


	24. Vuelvo a casa

**Holaaaaaa!Alguien ahi? Me odian? Lo siento,lo siento, lo siento! Bueno lo de siempre los personajes son de Meyer... Nos leemos abajo donde digo porque he desaparecido...**

* * *

Capitulo 24

Pov Bella

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Un año. Ese era el tiempo que estuve lejos de Forks. Ese era el tiempo que había estado en este lugar. Ese era el tiempo que había estado en Inglaterra. Ese era el tiempo en el que me transforme en la modelo que soy.

Lo cierto es que soy muy famosa en Inglaterra. Soy la famosa Isabella Swan, la modelo que todas quieren ser; la modelo Isa. Isa es como todos me llaman aquí. Yo tenía información acerca de Forks. Sabía que Edward Cullen había salido con todo tipo de chicas y, según mis informantes, era para olvidarme. Sabía que Matt Miller estaba saliendo hace más de dos meses con la chica nueva; Esperanza Evans. Sabía que La Banda siguió adelante sin mí, al igual que hace tres meses lo hice yo. Claro porque aparte de ser Isa la modelo, soy Isa la cantante. Y estoy muy de moda. Pero por más de estar de moda en Inglaterra voy a volver a casa. Pero no voy a aparecer en el instituto de Forks; si quiero volver quiero que sea inolvidable. Sabía que La Banda se presentaría en un bar el día de mi vuelta a Forks. Bueno, mí vuelta a Forks junto con mi nuevo novio. Alex lo era todo. Tierno, gracioso, simpático, sociable, cantante, alto, musculoso, cálido, vergonzoso, amoroso, bueno, detallista. Y lo más importante me amaba; aunque yo no lo amaba a él. Le quería mucho pero no le amaba. Alex me acompañaría a todas parte; me recordaba demasiado a Matt. Recuerdo como lo conocí…

Caminaba por el corredor de mi nuevo colegio cuando choque contra un chico alto y musculoso. Recuerdo que vi como mis libros volaron y cayeron en el suelo. Y como nuestras manos se encontraron al coger mi libro de Literatura. Como sus ojos castaños hipnotizándome. Como estrecho mi mano y me beso en la mejilla. Como se abrió paso en mi corazón y como se quedo en el. Como me apoyo en todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El bar en el que cantaría La Banda era muy bonito. Las luces jugaban por todo el lugar, las mesas rodeaban la pista de baile y ocupaban todo el segundo piso. La gran barra de jugos y bebidas se extendía a lo ancho y tanto el segundo piso como la pista de baile se encontraban en frente a una tarima. Al escenario. Cuando la actuación de La Banda terminara Axel, mi chico, cantaría su nueva canción. Creo que estuve varias canciones de La Banda detrás de escena, esperando a que llegue la canción correcta y cuando lo hizo mis ojos se empañaron.

_Me fui tan lejos__  
__buscándome__  
__y estaba en casa__  
__lo que soñé__  
__me fui corriendo__  
__tras un tal vez__  
__y no te hallé__Me fui siguiendo__  
__una ilusión__  
__me fui dejando__  
__mi último adiós__  
__me fui creyendo__  
__en otro amor__  
__me fui perdiendo mi corazón_

Era mi momento para entrar. Lentamente me acerque a La Banda cantando. Al verme sus caras eran de pura sorpresa. _Donde hay esperanza__  
__está mi casa__  
__donde hay amor__  
__está mi casa__  
__donde estas vos__  
__está mi casa__  
__y al final yo__  
__vuelvo a casa_

El primero en sonreírme fue Bruno que me miraba con ojos llorosos y se acercaba a abrazarme._Me fui sintiendo__  
__un gran dolor__  
__me fui llorando__  
__por este amor__  
_

Paz, mi amada prima, corrió a abrazarme. Me abrazo llorando. Y no me soltaba.

_Me fui buscando__  
__algo mejor__  
__volví a mi mundo__  
__y volví a vos__  
_

Mark me abrazo más fuerte que Paz, quien seguía abrazada a mí. Me sonrió cálidamente. Matt, el hermano de Mark y mi ex novio, me sonreía levemente. Y de Esperanza Evans, la nueva integrante de La Banda y nueva novia de Matt, no había rastro.

_Donde hay esperanza__  
__está mi casa__  
__donde hay amor__  
__está mi casa__  
__donde estas vos__  
__está mi casa__  
__y al final yo__  
__vuelvo a casa__Donde hay esperanza__  
__está mi casa__  
__donde hay amor__  
__está mi casa__  
__donde estas vos__  
__está mi casa__  
__y al final yo__  
__vuelvo a casa__  
__vuelvo a casa__  
__vuelvo a casa._

Todos me abrazaban fuerte, mientras hacíamos una breve inclinación para el público. Alex era el próximo que cantaba para cerrar el mini concierto y me pidió que cantara con él.

-Le dedico esta canción a mi amada novia-dijo antes de cantar- espero que te guste, mi amor- susurro antes de que la música comience.

_De cabeza por tu amor__  
__y con mi mundo al revés__  
__tengo la tierra en mis manos__  
__y llevo el cielo en los pies__  
__y llevo el cielo en los pies__De cabeza por tu amor__  
__y con los ojos sin ver__  
__yo te busco en las estrellas__  
__para volverte a tener__  
__para volverte a tener__Y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta canción__  
__puse la letra que el cielo me dio__  
__y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta canción__  
__puse la letra que un día me dio__  
__tu corazón__Ese ángel que partió__  
__me dio un amor sin final__  
__y dejo abierta una herida__  
__que ya no podre curar__  
__que ya no podre curar__Y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta canción__  
__puse la letra que el cielo me dio__  
__y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta canción__  
__puse la letra que un día me dio__  
__tu corazón. _

A la mitad de la canción el me busco y empezó a bailar conmigo en la pista, cantándome a mí y mirándome a los ojos. Podía sentir varios ojos mirándome cuando Alex me beso.

Oh oh. Problemas.

* * *

**Debo darles una explicacion,no? Bueno: He comenzado a leer nuevamente libros; hasta ahora solo habia leido fics. Bueno y me habia viciado con otros libros; no abandonare la historia, lo prometo. Hoy he hecho el clip de que he abandonado el fic gracias un review de ustedes...**

**Cambiando de tema tengo algun lector que sea tributo? He de confesar que ayer me transforme en uno de ellos...Me encantaria tener algun tributo conmigo =D**

**Se han dado cuenta que en 12 dias se acaba todo: se estrena Amanecer Parte 2!Estoy muy feliz...Si alguien va al estreno recuerde llevar una cinta blanca y una pulsera dorada o de oro: no me acuerdo porque...**

**De cuantos capitulos les gustaria que fuera la historia? A mi me gustan de 30 capitulos pero en 6 capitulos mas no puedo cerrar esta historia... :)**

**Las/los quiere,**

**PazCollen...**

**PD: Me he hecho un Ask... Se llama: Varitas, Colmillos y Fuego (EdwardIanPeetaHarry) ... En el ask respondere preguntas buenas como: ¿Cuando actualizas tu historia?o ¿Porque te gusta Crepusculo? y no preguntas malas u ofensivas...  
**

**Nos leemos, adios...**


	25. Cambios

**POV Emmett **

**Feliz Navidad a todos, feliz navidad a todos y que lean muy bien... **

**Uuuuuf, espero que estén cómodas/cómodos porque PazCollen como regalo de Navidad les trajo un largo capitulo =D y traerá largos capítulos si prometen leer y comentar su nueva historia(y esta también) que se llama Renacer les gustara, estoy yo, el gran Emmett Cullen, así que no puede no gustarles...Lean a nuestra linda escritora de este Fic abajo...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!Paz va a matarme si no digo para que me contrataron...Paz insiste que les diga que aunque ya lo saben los personajes son de Meyer...Quien cumplió ayer años...Feliz cumple, mi reina Meyer!Lean abajo a Paz si no se enojara... También me paga para decir que ojala les guste este capitulo... Lo dudo yo no aparezco tanto.**

**Fin del POV Emmett **

* * *

Capitulo 25

POV Edward

¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de la eternidad? ¿No? Yo he vivido en ella, y no fue una eternidad feliz, de hecho fue depresiva. Un año entero, fue lo que duro mi eternidad. Toda la eternidad pensando en ella. Toda la eternidad pensando en Bella.

Ella se fue. Un día está contigo, lejos sin mirarte, pero esta, y al siguiente despiertas y no hay rastro de ella. Al principio lloriqueé, no sonreí, estaba triste, deprimido. Luego, con una cachetada de Alice decido olvidarla, borrarla, pero nada la saca de mi cabeza. Es como si mi mente no pudiera hacer otra cosa que pensar en Bella, y sufrir por su perdida. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Pensaba una y otra y otra vez. Nada sacaba de mi mente a Bella, ni siquiera el sueño.

Al dormir ella está allí, lejos sonriéndome. Cuando despertaba mi mente pensaba en ella. Apenas sobrevivía día a día.

Mi familia, y yo incluido, nos hicimos amigos de sus amigos. De su Banda, como ellos se llamaba. Todos eran buenas personas. Bruno, el rubio de ojos azules, era tranquilo, amigable y chistoso. Su novia y prima de Bella, Paz, era similar a Alice, entusiasta y astuta, aunque en apariencia no tanto, Alice era morocha de ojos café como Emmett, mientras que Paz era la despampanante rubia de ojos verdes. Vida, la mejor amiga de la prima de Bella, la castaña de ojos verdes, era amorosa y maternal con los niños y una gran amiga, es mi amiga. Mark, el novio de la amorosa Vida, era sensible y bromista con alma de niño. Su hermano, y quien me inspira menos confianza por ser el ex de Bella, pero era gracioso y bueno, debía aceptarlo. Y por último, la nueva novia de este quien es la nueva estudiante del instituto, Esperanza Evans o Hope como le decía porque Esperanza en ingles es Hope, la castaña casi rubia de ojos verde esperanza, era divertida, buena y amable.

Éramos una familia, todos juntos, bromeábamos. Todos eran parejas, lo que me deja a mí como el único solterón amargado. Carlisle y Esme, mis padres, siempre estarían juntos, se amaban demasiado como para separarse. Su amor duraría para siempre. Alice y Jasper, la paz y la intranquilidad, se complementaban y por eso se amaban, dudaba que ellos no terminaran juntos. Veía su vida juntos claramente, se casarían a una temprana edad, tendrían hijos años después de haberse casado y morirían juntos tomados de la mano. Rosalie y Emmett, los más pasionales, el niño y la madura. Vivirían juntos, Em rogaría de casarse y luego sin esperar mucho tendría unos bellos hijos, y morirían ya viejos con muchos nietos, nunca perderían la alegría. Ambas parejas se habían reconciliado hace poco, no podían vivir sin sus compañeros. Luego estaban, Bru y Paz, sus miradas llenas de amor dejaban en claro que no pensaban ni pensarían nunca en separarse. Vida y Mark, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era tan grande que me revolvía las tripas y me llenaba de envidia de no poder estar así con alguien. Y nuestra última y más reciente pareja, Hope y Matt, por ellos creía en el amor a primera vista, él había tardado en reconocer que la amaba pero lo había hecho y ella lo espero y lo acompaño durante todo ese tiempo.

Y yo, el soltero, que cambiaba de chica como de ropa tratando de olvidar alguien que no estaba en esos momentos con él. Tratando de olvidar a una chica a quien hice sufrir, tratando de sonreír a pesar de que no la tengo y nunca la tendré. Muchas cosas habían pasado este año, por ejemplo enterarme que mi novia Tanya no era buena como yo había pensado que era una mala persona, enterarme que amaba locamente a mi ex mejor amiga, ver como casi muere esa chica a quien amaba, reconocer que la amaba y que ya no esté aquí para decírselo y demostrárselo. Luego de su huida de Forks enterarme que Tanya, quien seguía siendo mi novia, casi mata al amor de mi existencia al chocarla…

Flash Black

_-¡Eddieeeeee!- dijo esa voz chillona que antes habría jurado que amaba, la rubia corrió hasta mí. Antes amaba todo lo que hacía, amaba como me abrazaba, besaba, hablaba…la amaba, ahora la odiaba profundamente. _

_-¿Qué quieres, Tanya?-digo separándola de mi._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Eddie, amor?-me dijo, llamándome de dos maneras que odio. Odiaba que me llamen Eddie pues era la forma que me llaman cuando bromean sobre mí, y "amor", porque en estos momentos la única persona que quiero que me llame "amor "es mi amada Bella, quien no sé donde está. Se acerco a mí, posando su mano en mi brazo _

_-Tanya, me harías el grandísimo favor de alejarte de mí y no llamarme ni amor ni Eddie ni cariño- dije con furia mientras ella me miraba extrañada con el seño fruncido-. Sé lo que hiciste, "cariño"-le dije con odio- sé todo lo que le hiciste a Bella, se que ella nunca hizo lo que tu dijiste que hizo, de hecho creo que tú fuiste la que le hiciste eso a ella, "amor"- escupí con odio._

_-No, Eddie, no le creas a ella, miente. Yo nunca le hice nada, fue ella la que…-quiso defenderse pero le interrumpí._

_-La que miente eres tú, "mi vida", ella no me dijo nada. Fue Emmett quien me lo conto quien vio todo, y le creo… Ahora dime por qué, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Bella? Ella nunca te hizo nada._

_-¡Mentira!-me interrumpió-, ella trato de robarte, tu eres __**mío**__. Estaba celosa._

_-¡No me importa!-exclame enojado- No tenias derecho a hacerle nada, ella era mi mejor amiga._

_-¡Y eso le da más derechos que a mí que soy tu novia!- gritó-. Sabes si hice todo eso es porque me comparabas, yo no era perfecta como Isabella Swan. Sí, yo lo hice, yo la tire, yo mentí, si lo hice pero fue porque te amo, Edward-gritó-, y lo volvería a hacer, la mataría si eso fuera posible, pero no se puede tiene un ángel guardián o algo así, ni cuando la choque se murió-dijo._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-grite-¿¡Tu intestaste matarla!?_

_-Sí, ¿y qué?-murmuro con tranquilidad._

_-Tu juro, Tanya Denali, que las pagaras cada una de las que le hiciste a Bella- le dije._

Fin del FlashBack

Después de eso hable con el jefe Swan, y creo que Tanya Denali estará un largo tiempo en una celda. Muchas cosas pasaron en el año, salí con muchas chicas. Creo que ahora me consideran un mujeriego.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!-gritó Alice-llegaremos tarde.

Mire el reloj. Mierda, Alice tenía razón, llegaríamos tarde a la "vuelta" de La Banda como ellos le decían. La Banda sin Bella no había cantado por meses y hoy era el día en que volvían abiertamente para el público. No podíamos llegar tarde, no podíamos fallarles así a nuestros nuevos amigos, a nuestra familia, porque así nos sentíamos como una familia. Abrí la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras, toda la familia estaba esperando en la sala. Rose, Em, Esme y Carlisle irían en Mercedes de este mientras que Ali, Jazz y yo iríamos en mi amado Volvo.

Cuando llegamos al bar, los automóviles de La Banda ya estaban allí. Entramos en bar, mi familia y yo nos sentamos en lugar reservado para nosotros. Me puse a ver el lugar en donde estábamos. El bar estaba lleno de gente al frente del escenario había un lugar donde no había mesas. La pista de baile. Las mesas estaban alrededor pero a un desnivel, la pista de baile está un poco más abajo del lugar donde se come o su toma, para ir a bailar tienes que bajar un escalón. La decoración es linda luces blancas rodean las columnas redondas y bordean la mesa de tragos que está en el bar. Las mesas en donde estamos sentados tienen una pequeña lámpara en el centro muy bello.

Las luces dejan de brillar tanto como lo hacían para que empiece el show. La Banda se retrasa un poco así que mientras los esperamos pienso en la discusión que tuve hace una semana con Alice

FlashBack

_-Edward, no puedes seguir así-murmuró Alice mientras entraba en mi habitación._

_-¿No puedo seguir como, Alice?-le respondí actuando como si no le entendiera._

_-No puedes hacerte esto, Edward, primero pareces un muerto vivo, no ríes no vives feliz, apenas nos hablas, entiendo que sea duro, pero luego cuando disidiste salir con chicas para sacarte a Bella de la cabeza- auch, eso dolió. Yo no pensaba de Bella, si pensaba en ella pero no con su nombre y procuraba que nadie la nombrara ni hablar de ella-. No te puedes hacer esto, ni a esas chicas, sales con ellas las ilusionas te ilusionas de que alguna te la quitara pero nada, ni siquiera tienes dos citas con ellas, porque ninguna se le acerca. Sabes no deberías tratar de dejar de pensar en ella, deberías salir a buscarla, ve buscarla, corre a buscarla._

_-No, Ali, no puedo-dije sin mirarla-, qué pasa si ella no me quiere, si ya me olvido. Qué pasa si me rechaza por todo lo que le hice sufrir, que hago si me rechaza- de nuevo, pensé._

_-Eso es de cobarde-me dijo. _

Fin del FlashBack

La Banda estaba en el escenario, la música empezó a sonar. _Vuelvo a casa. _Tantas veces habían practicado esa canción. Y desde mi habitación escuchaba sus ensayos. Uno de los cambios que sucedieron en ese año había sido ese, hace un año atrás La Banda vivía lo más lejos posible de nuestra casa pero después de que _ella _se fue y que empezamos hacernos amigos y nos hicimos inseparables, y éramos una familia se mudaron al lado de mi casa. Me entere por medio de Emmett que el jefe Swan había vendido su casa y se había ido a vivir con su nueva novia, Sue Clearwater, la viuda de Harry Clearwater, y sus hijos, Seth Clearwater y Leah Clearwater, la novia de Jacob Black. Asique si ella decide volver tendría que vivir en La Push o al lado de nuestra casa.

La música seguía sonando pero no era como lo escuchaba desde mi cuarto, levanto la vista para ver porque no sonaba como yo estaba acostumbrado. Y cuando veo, ahí estaba la respuesta. _Ella _volvió. Bella volvió. Mire a mi familia con mi cara claramente llena de sorpresa. Emmett se veía tan feliz, como un niño en navidad, Rose sonreía levemente mirándome. Alice parecía que estaba feliz y a la vez preocupada. Vi como Jazz sonreía. Y mis padres me miraban con cariño sonriendo.

La Banda la abrazo, menos Matt, que le sonreía. Hope no estaba en el escenario, seguramente al verla se había bajado, creo que entendió que era un momento especial para La Banda. Al terminar la canción Bella fue la primera que desapareció del escenario después de hacer una inclinación hacia el público. Después de que La Banda se fue subió un chico al escenario un chico musculoso de ojos marrones, se paro enfrente de un micrófono y dijo:

-Le dedico esta canción a mi amada novia, espero que te guste, mi amor- susurro antes de que la música comience. Un chico romántico.

¿Donde esta Bella? Pensé cuando escuche el comienzo de la canción, quizás si la hallaba y la invitaba a bailar, podría hablar con ella, sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, sentir su calor, oler su aroma a fresas, besar sus cabellos, sonrojar sus mejillas, sentir su cuerpo cerca de mí…quizás hasta besarla… _Woow, Edward, deja de hacerte la película_ pensé para mis adentros, mientras buscaba a Bella con la mirada y lo que vi cuando la localicé me dolió.

Ella, mi Bella, bailan con el chico de ojos café… Me sentí celoso. Ese chico la tenía entre sus brazos, ese chico la protegía ese chico la miraba, ese chico la miraba a los ojos, le cantaba a ella…_Le dedico esta canción a mi amada novia…_ La voz del chico resonaba en mi cabeza, la escuchaba una y otra vez. Vi todo rojo cuando él la beso.

Eso si dolió.

¿Por qué entre tantas chicas que hay en el mundo ese chico eligió a Bella como novia? ¿Por qué Bella le dio una oportunidad a… _él_? ¿Por qué cuando la tuve no la aprecie? ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? ¿Por qué me di cuenta tan tarde que la amo? _¿Por qué la amo tanto? _

* * *

**_JOJOJO feliz Navidad... _Les gusto?Un poquito largo o todos mis capítulos tendrían que ser así?**

**Vamos a charlar(momento de hablar sola de la escritora xDD), tengo ganas de hacer una sección donde estoy hablando ahora(jeje) donde hablo un rato y luego entramos a la cabina de Mordidas, Besos,Abrazos de todos los personajes que quieran: Edward, Jasper,Emmett,Carlisle, Jacob,Seth,Jared...El que quieran...**

**De quien quieren un beso o un abrazo o un mordisco?**

**Otra cosa han leído The Host de Meyer?Ese libro es realmente muy bueno. **

**Como están pasando la navidad?Yo bien y espero que ustedes también. **

**Quise subir antes pero bueno lo hice largo hoy así que mejor tarde que nunca no?**

**Déjenme**** Reviews para Navidad quieren, sean Santa por un día, si? **

**Yo les regale un capitulo largo ustedes regalenme un Review si?**

**Las/Los quiere,**

**PazCollen...**

**PD: Les gusto el POV Emmett de arriba?quiero hacerlo un capitulo por medio**

**PD2:Pense en dividir el capitulo en dos pero lo puse entero **

**PD3: Si pasan por mi nueva historia Renacer que les gustara, plis,pasen por la historia o no actualizo hasta el domingo 6 de Enero entendido?(No voy a ser tan mala, pero subire mas o menos el 4 si no visitan mi historia y dejan el Review :'( Porfas por mi?:'( ) **


	26. ¿Quieres una oportunidad Gánatela

**Holis!He vuelto,he vuelto se que dije que subiría pero adivinen que?Este capitulo es mas largo que los que recuerdan, así que pongansen cómodas y a leer!Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 26

Pov Paz

_Bella._ Bella aquí, _conmigo_. Bella besándose con es… chico. Bella rompiéndole el corazón a Edward.

_Edward. _Mi nuevo mejor amigo con el corazón roto. Observe como se paraba a buscar a mi prima con la cara llena de esperanza, por primera vez en un año, se le veía tan… vivo. Sí, vivo. Vi durante un año entero como sufría por la pérdida de Bella, de su Bella. Porque, aunque ella lo niegue, ella es de él y él es de ella. Bella es de Edward, y Edward es de Bella. Son el uno para el otro. Se pertenecen entre sí. Una ecuación perfecta. Edward más Bella es igual a amor. Y siempre seria así. Por un año, vi como Edward se alegraba sin alegrarse. Como reía sin reírse. A veces, reía por un chiste por de Emmett o cuando estaba conmigo pero, esa alegría era momentánea y nunca llegaba a sus ojos. Cuando se paró a buscar a Bells, una sonrisa ancha cruzo su rostro-una como las que nunca le había visto-, sus ojos verdes… chispearon. Vino _ella_. Vino Bella y su cara se ilumino.

Se paro sin pensarlo, por instinto, a buscarla. Era como un imán. El instinto de Ed era buscarla, su instinto era estar con mi primita.

Por otra parte, mi reflejo también fue ir a buscarla. Pero repentinamente, cuando yo estaba casi tan cerca de ella, aunque no más que Edward, todo sucedió. El chico de cabello marrón se le acerco, ella no lo frenó, una corta distancia distanciaba los labios de ambos, una corta distancia que se perdió cuando el chico la beso. Lo primero que vi fue como Edward se quedo parado, anonadado, como por sus ojos paso el mayor dolor que alguna vez vi en alguien, y como salió del lugar lo más rápido posible. ¿Cómo puede sufrir una persona tanto?

Mi prima se separo del chico, pero él no la soltaba. Le tome del brazo.

-Alex-le dijo Bella al muchacho, cariñosamente-, te presento a mi amadísima prima y una de mis mejores amigas, Paz. Pazit, el es Alex, mi novio- me presento a su nuevo novio, quien no me caía nada bien. No lo sé, es que soy muy intuitiva y el chico me daba mala espina. El tal Alex alargo su mano hacia mí pero yo no la tome. Mire a Bella.

-Puedo hablar contigo-le respondí-, a solas, por favor- murmure lo más bajito que pude para que solo mi prima me oyera.

-Claro que si tienes tantas cosas que contarme-me dijo alegre-. Alex, cariño, me voy con mi prima a nuestra mesa, ¿te molesta?-le dijo a su _noviecito_.

-Claro que no, amor- dijo el chico. El modo en el que le dijo "amor" me sonó falso-. De todas maneras tengo que cantar otra- miro en dirección al escenario, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bells, luego me miro a mi (con esa mirada casi me hizo temblar)-un placer, Paz- mi nombre en sus labios me hizo estremecer, y se retiro, subiéndose al escenario. Seguí a mi primita hacia su mesa.

-Pazit, primita, te extrañe tanto-me dijo Bells abrazándome.

-Si primita, paso tanto tiempo, y ni una llamada ni una señal de humo, ¿en dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que te hemos extrañado? Yo, papá, mamá, Vida, Bru, Mark, Matt, Ali…

-Stop the show. Espera, espera, espera, cómo que Ali… ¿tú me hablas de Alice Cullen?-me corto Bella.

-Emm, si veras La Banda y yo nos hicimos amigos de los Cullen, no sabes lo arrepentidos que están, te juro que son capaces de humillarse para obtener tu perdón.

-¿La Banda y tú? ¿Los Cullen? ¿En cerio? Eso si no me lo esperaba.

-Dime que vas a perdonarlos. Somos una familia.

Si juntos seriamos la familia perfecta. Bru y yo, Matt y Hope, Mark y Vida, Ed y Bells, Em y Rose, Ali y Jazz. La familia perfecta.

-Ya los he perdonado hace tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me fui de Forks, para empezar de cero no debía tener rencor a nadie-nos quedamos en silencio.

-Todavía no me has contado que fue de tu vida, ni si vuelves con nosotros al instituto, ni si vas a vivir con nosotros...

-Tranquila, no me bombardees con preguntas, ¿sí?-dijo en broma y yo reí con ella- Voy a vivir con ustedes… o viviría si no me quedara tan lejos del colegio.

-Pero si estamos a diez minutos del colegio.

-Antes de que me fuera estábamos a cinco-murmuro Bells-, ¿se han mudado?

-Emm…si.

-¿Adónde?

-¿Perdón?-pregunte fingiendo no entender.

-Que a donde se mudaron-me respondió un poco molesta.

-Emm…yo…digo, nosotros…NosmudamosalladodelamansiónC ullen-dije atropelladamente.

-Que en castellano es…

-Nos mudamos al lado de la mansión Cullen-confesé.

-Woow, una se va por un año y cuando vuelve nada es lo , a diez minutos del instituto de Forks, pero a más de media hora de la reserva.

-Stop, aguarda, espera, yo escuche bien- dije sin creerlo-, como que de la reserva, ¿tu vas a estudiar en la reserva?

-Mmm, sí-dijo dudando.

-Pero por qué, no lo entiendo.

-Bueno, porque…-mi prima quiso contestarme pero unos gritos la interrumpieron.

Unas niñas de entre diez y trece años estaban enfrente nuestro, chillando, ambas casi se le abalanza a Bella. Las observe una era rubia de ojos café y la otra era morocha de ojos verdes, me recordaban a mi prima y a mí. Una rubia y una morocha. Dos polos opuestos que se trataban como si fueran hermanas.

-¡Isa, Isa!- gritaban las niñas, Bella les sonreía-¡Isa, Isa!

-Hola, niñas, ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto Bells, mirando con ternura a las niñas.

-Yo soy Cielo-dijo la rubia saltando de alegría, si que se parece a mí-y ella es Isaura, pero de cariño le llamamos Isa, ¿no es genial que sea como tú? Ambas se llaman Isa- Isaura estaba igual que un tomate rojita y Cielo, la rubia, saltaba. _Wow_, para ser tan pequeña sí que es una entusiasta.

-Hola-murmuro bajito Isaura, tímidamente.

-Hola, preciosa-le dije a Isa-. Yo soy Paz, la prima de Bella…eh…yo digo…Isa.

-¡Isa, Isa!- volvió a repetir la rubia saltando de emoción- ¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto contigo? ¡Isa-dijo dirigiéndose a Isaura-, seremos la envidia del colegio! ¡Todo el mundo ama a Isa, y nosotras tendremos una foto con ella!-saltaba de emoción, se dirigió a Bells- Isa, ¿puedes, puedes, pueeeedes? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, plis, plis, plis!-rogaba la pequeña.

-Claro que si, pequeña, claro que puedo- dijo Bella. La rubia me paso su cámara de fotos.

-Bien, mis niñas, sonrían- dije mientras las niñas y mi prima posaban para la foto sonriendo.

-¡Isa, Isa! ¿Podes darnos un autógrafo?-pregunto la pequeña Isa totalmente tímida, esas niñas me agradaban.

-Claro que si, cariño-dijo Bella mirándola con cariño como si fuera su hermanita menor, tomo la una servilleta de papel y el bolígrafo que le daba la niña- Para Cielo e Isa, las niñas mas lindas que he visto, las quiero mucho. Isa.-murmuro mientras escribía.

-¡Escuchaste, Cielo, mama no va a creernos!-dijo Isa, mientras salían corriendo.

-Por eso, no puedo ir al instituto de Forks- dijo Bella sonriendo. Vi como Edward se le acercaba por detrás.

-Bueno, piénsatelo. Solo queda un semestre antes de la graduación-le dije mientras le giñaba el ojo.

Pov Edward

El rojo es el color de la sangre. El color de la ira. El color del amor. El rojo es el color de los celos. Los celos son una sensación… extraña. Los celos llegan a sacarte lo peor de ti mismo. Los celos son signo de inseguridad. Pero el que es celoso también son signo de que uno ama. Solo soy celoso con mis mujeres. Con mi hermanita menor, Alice, y con mi hermana, Rosalie, las celo cuando un chico se pasa demasiado con ellas. Y mis peores celos son los que giran en torno a Bella. Cuando vi que ese… chico la besaba pude imaginarme mis manos alrededor de su cuello o mis puños sobre su cara golpeándolo. Pero de nada sirve matar a ese…tipo para obtener a Bella. Probablemente, si lo mataba, Bella terminaría odiándome. Pero detecte también envidia hacia el chico. Le envidiaba por poder besar a Bella, por poder tocarla, por hacerla feliz.

En el instante que vi esa dolorosa imagen mi cuerpo se congelo. Mis ojos dejaron de ver con claridad. Mi mente se quedo en blanco. En el momento que pude pensar me di la vuelta y salí, lo más lejos posible de la escena. A las afueras del restaurante mire al cielo.

Vacio. Una noche sin luna ni nubes. Como mi corazón, no estaba Tanya nublando mi corazón ni Bella iluminando mis días. Cuanto necesitaba a Bella, a su luz, su magia. Volví a mirar al cielo, antes no me había dado cuenta que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, sin luna que ilumine, ni nubes que oscurezcan, habían estrellas. Y en mi corazón también. Mi familia, ellos eran mis estrellas. Mis estrellas iluminaban mi cielo, pero no como lo hace mi luna. Aun que tenga estrellas, necesito a mi luna. Necesito a Bella. Su perdón. Su amor. Su felicidad. Su personalidad. Su carácter. Su cara. Sus labios. Ella.

Cuando me decidí por entrar vi como Paz, mi nueva mejor amiga y estrella, y Bells charlaban y reían juntas. Paz me vio y se despidió de Bella, mientras yo me acercaba a ella. Toque su hombro y pude sentir miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo y un fuego encender mi mano.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le susurre al oído. Ella se dio vuelta dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos marrones deslumbrantes.

-Claro-me sonrió. No lograba entender como después de hacerle daño ella podía sonreírme, pero eso me hizo feliz.

-Bells, yo…em…Lo siento-_Cullen el haz en las disculpas_. Pensé con sarcasmo.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes y ya te he perdonado.

Ya te he perdonado. Ya te he perdonado. Resonaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué? Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte, ella me empujo lejos de ella.

-Perdonar no significa olvidar, Cullen-dijo fríamente-. Me has hecho daño ¿lo recuerdas? ¿O tienes memoria de corto plazo?

Nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría a escuchar a Bella siendo sarcástica.

-No te pido que lo olvides, pero dame una oportunidad-digo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Quieres una oportunidad?-pregunto ella mientras yo asentía con la cabeza-Gánatela.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunte a la nada mientras ella se decidía por irse.

-Por cierto, mi perdón es para toda tu familia, hazle saber eso a Alice no quisiera que me pida disculpas toda su vida-dijo sin mirarme antes de irse.

Quieres una nueva oportunidad, gánatela.

Gánatela.

Esa noche, todos nos sentamos en el living de nuestra casa. Noto las miradas de casi los presentes clavadas en mí, pero solo puedo mirar a Paz. Ella está allí mirando al vacio con el brazo Bru en su cintura. Puedo sentir la mirada de Esme preocupada en mi rostro.

-¿Quién hablo con Bella?-pregunta Carlisle después de un silencio de muerte, veo como mi mejor amiga alza la mano y la imito-¿Qué te dijo tu prima, Paz?

-Nada en especial-dijo Paz saliendo de su trance- : No va a vivir conmigo, ella dijo que vivirá en la reserva y allí estudiara.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no- murmuro Alice, gire a verla-¿Por qué?-dijo a punto de llorar.

-Digamos que es un poco mas privado-murmuro Paz, me miro a mi-¿Qué te dijo a ti?

-Que ya nos ha perdonado-digo sin mirar a nadie.

-Eso es…genial-sonrió Rose, levante mi vista mientras miraba a Emmett, quien rodeaba a Rosalie con los brazos y me miraba preocupado.

-¡Mas que genial!-chillaba Alice, mientras abrazaba a mi madre y a Jasper.

-¿Seguro?-murmuro Matt, mirándome a mí, como si estuviera desconfiando de mí no estarías como un muerto si los hubiera perdonado del todo.

-Nos ha perdonado-repito-pero perdonar no es olvidar- murmuro lo más bajo posible.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hope-perdón pero no he oído bien.

-Ella dijo: "Perdonar no significa olvidar, Cullen"-dije citando a Bella.

Silencio. En la sala Cullen reino el silencio.

-¿Qué más dijo mi prima?-dijo Paz mirándome.

Solté un resoplido

-"¿Quieres una oportunidad? Gánatela"-dije mientras me levantaba a abrazar a Esme y a Paz llorando-Paz, necesito tu ayuda-dije cuando nos separamos.

* * *

**Que tal?Les ha gustado?Digan que si!Ok bueno me voy a seguir escribiendo porque esta historia falta poco para que termine, separo a Alex de Bellis y la junto con Edward y buala!Listo.**

**Ok el próximo capitulo sera escrito si llegan a dedicarme 5 Reviews son poquititos así que pueden llegar fácil.**


End file.
